


Felony Love

by JD_Steiner



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gay Pride, M/M, Sexual Equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: This story picks up the same as season ten. Six months later.....Fiona is long gone,Back at home, Debbie is the head of the household and Frank is still a drunk.Debbie struggles to keep the household afloat and is beginning to understand why Fiona felt the way that she did sometimes.....and why she left when she had the chance. Not like it would change anything, Debs still misses her like crazy.At the beginning of the story, Ian and Mickey are in prison of course. Ian was right, he did get laid a lot in prison!





	1. Unexpected Cousin

“Liam, are you ready for school?” Debs asked her youngest sibling who was sitting at the table finishing his morning cereal. He nodded, drinking the remainder of the milk from his bowl before getting up to put it in the sink. She would get to the dishes later, for now, her attention was needed elsewhere as her daughter, Franny; came over to where she stood at the counter, putting the breakfast stuff away. “Can we go to the park today mommy?” she innocently asked, “You said we could.”

“Sure, Franny! That sounds like fun! Can you go get dressed? Or do you need mommy's help?”

“I can do it all by myself!” The four and a half-year-old grinned, trying to look confident.

“Ok, but if you do need help, just yell, OK? Loud so I can hear you.”

“Oh-tay” Franny ran for the back stairs, eager to go out and play.

“Bye Debs, see you after school!”

“Have a good day at school Liam, Love you!” she yelled out to him as he went out into the front porch and out the front door, just like Fiona used to.

Things were a bit simpler around here now and a lot quieter since the majority of the household had moved out. Debs still missed Fiona like crazy and would wait eagerly for her to call every week just to hear her voice and catch up on what was going on. Last week they had missed each other and had been playing phone tag since.

Carl was still in Military school and about to graduate, so he would be home probably soon enough and Lip stayed there occasionally which seemed to be changing to more often than not.

Sometimes, she missed the craziness that seemed to follow all of them as they went about their lives on Chicago's south side.

There was a loud banging on the front door which made Debs sigh thinking of all the bullshit that could be behind it as she yelled “Coming!” throwing down the dishtowel on the counter-top.

Crossing the living room, she got out to the porch as the knocking started again and opened the door. The man that stood there had a shaggy brown hair cut that looked like it had been mused from sleep. He wore a red, white a blue plaid shirt, open and under that a Green Day T-shirt, jeans and skate shoes. There was a backpack on his back and a guitar case in his hand.

When Debbie looked into his brown eyes they held back tears.

“Hi.” Debbie greeted him.

“Um...Hi, is this the home of Frank and Monica Gallagher?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah...”Debbie answered hesitantly “Why? What did Frank do now?”

“You don't remember me, do you? Then again, the last time I saw all of you was at the family reunion years ago and you were so little back then” he added the end with some enthusiasm. He paused a moment to let her think about it.

“Family reunion...yeah I was only about five or six so yea it was a really long time ago...Who are you?”

“I'm your cousin, Johnny! I'm sorry, I'm bad with names and our family is absolutely freakin' huge.”

“I'm Debbie, everyone around here just calls me Debs.” she offered.

“I, uh, I'm actually here with some news. Are Uncle Frank and Aunt Monica around?”

It sounded weird to Debs for anyone to be calling her parents Aunt and Uncle, it was rare that they ever saw any of their extended family (unless they wanted something) and it caught her off guard.

“Come in.” she offered, moving aside to let him into the porch. Closing the door behind him they made their way into the living room.

“Can I put my stuff down here?” Johnny asked, pointing to the space on the floor where the fish tank used to be.

“Yeah go ahead. Would you like some coffee? I was just about to make a fresh pot..”

“That sounds great.” Johnny agreed, so Debs headed to the kitchen.

Setting his stuff down, he noticed the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace and gravitated toward it. Vaguely familiar faces stared back at him, the older ones anyway. Flashes of memories went through his mind as he tried to remember all their names as behind him, Debbie came back with the coffee and noticed his guitar case covered in stickers from places he had been.

“Los Angeles! Paris!”

“New York! Wow!”

Johnny turned around, smiling at the accomplishment “And now, Chicago.” he added as Debs put a tray down on the coffee table with two steaming mugs of fresh coffee and sugar and creamer.

“So you said you have some news?”

“Yeah, where is everyone? Aunt Monica, Uncle Frank?” They moved to sit on the sofa where it was more comfortable.

“Monica died five, six years ago of a brain aneurysm after a night that we partied here until the early morning hours. I can't remember what we were celebrating.” Debs sipped her coffee, added more sugar. “Frank, we have no clue where he is, could be dead in the gutter for all we know.  
Lip is at work, Carl is away at Military school, Ian's in jail, Liam is at friends and Fiona left six and a half months ago.”

“Why did Fiona leave?”

“She wanted some space, to find herself. She's spent most of her life raising us because Frank and Monica are useless pieces of shit we call parents. She deserved it after all she's done for us.” Franny came back downstairs to join them now, all dressed and ready for the day in shorts and a cute little pale blue frilly tank top with Sunshine Bear on it from Carebears.

“All ready, mommy!” she chirped as she came into the living room and they both turned to look at her.

“Oh, and who's this pretty little girl?” Johnny asked, smiling at her.

“This is my daughter, Franny.”

“Well, Hello Franny, I'm your cousin, Johnny.”

“Hi!” she said shyly before pointing to the case with the stickers all over it “What's that?”

“That is my guitar It came with me all the way from New York City.

“Wow!” she was still shy but smiled at the newcomer.

“Remember we were learning about New York on the computer, Franny? Time Square all lit up and the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty?”

'Yeah.”

“I want to go there someday, maybe if I decide to go to college for art or fashion design or something.” She offered as an explanation before asking her next question.

“I bet it's so awesome to be in Time Square on New Year's Eve to actually watch the ball drop in person, have you ever been?”

“I have, a few times, at least one of those times was to play a show. I'm a musician and an actor. Mostly theater these days for the small bit of acting I do. I'd rather concentrate on my music. This guitar has been with me around the world on my travels and spent many hours on stage with me. I've got lots of stories I can tell you. First, though, I should tell you why I'm here.”

“I'm here because my dad, your Uncle Jack, died.”

“Uncle Jack?”

“Yeah, you never knew him?”

“No, Queenie or Peggy?”

“Peggy. Had an affair and had my dad. The family doesn't really like to talk about it. At least that's what I was told. That's why you didn't know him.”

“Trust me, there's a lot about this family that neither of us probably know.”

“C' mon mommy” came a little voice “can we go to the park now?”

“I'm sorry, Franny, but this is more important right now grown-up family stuff. We have all day, so we will see about going to the park a bit later, OK?”

Franny nodded and reluctantly went off upstairs to play on her own.

The front door opened again and Lip joined them “Hey Debs, who's this?”

Johnny held out a hand “Johnny, I'm your cousin.”

“Is that right?”

“Lip, did you know we had an Uncle Jack?”

“No, did you?”

“Nope. Where are those old family photo albums at? I know they are here somewhere because Monica used to pull them out from time to time. Or Fiona when she really wants to embarrass us.”

Lip moved around the living room area, looking under the stairs and on the built-in shelves and wherever else he thought they may be. Finally, he located them in the nook bookshelf by the desk.

Bringing them to the sofa, he sat between Debs and Johnny and opened the top one up. Some of the pictures looked to be pretty old, this was apparent because Frank actually looked healthy. Monica looked different too. Obviously already pregnant with Fiona, she was glowing as they danced their first dance as newlyweds. Lip turned a few pages before Johnny slammed his index finger down on a picture.

“There, that's my dad, your Uncle Jack. Younger obviously, probably my age or a little older so I would have just been a baby probably.” He looked a little closer at the picture “Yep...If you look closely, there's my mom and me at the table in the background.”

“Ah, the power of a photograph.” Lip commented, “It's too bad that the actual physical photograph is becoming obsolete and it's all going digital now.”

“I honestly thought that these photo albums would have been destroyed long ago with the way things go around here.” Debs added, getting Lips nod

“So True.”

They spent a while looking at photos and laughing over the embarrassing ones (just because Fiona wasn't there to do it for them, and they really miss her) as flickers of memories revealed themselves from their early childhoods. The happy times in between all the chaos.


	2. The Felons Return!

Later on, that afternoon, after Franny had lunch, she came downstairs carrying her favorite doll and her own little toy plastic guitar that her papa Frank had given her. The sky had darkened and threatened rain now so going to the park was iffy. Johnny decided to entertain Franny by finally opening the guitar case and pulling out his orange burst acoustic (The same one he has onstage in American Idiot) and play a few songs. She danced along happily as he played everything from old to new and in between. By the time he started in on Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Franny had led down on the floor, exhausted. Her eyes droopy as she listened to the guitar and Johnny singing like a lullaby.   
Franny was almost asleep when the front door opened and Ian came in through the porch door, still dressed in his yellow prison jumpsuit, as was Mickey who was beside him.   
“Debs! I'm Home!” When Debbie turned around, he wore a big grin on his face, arms outstretched.  
“Ian!” Debbie practically launched herself over the back of the sofa at him, grabbing him in a hug.  
“Jeez! Where's my love?” Mickey joked, watching the siblings reconnect.  
“Hey, Mickey! Missed you too!” She threw her arms around Mick's neck in a hug. “I didn't expect you guys to come home for a while yet or I would have planned a welcome home party.”  
“It's all good, who's this?”  
“I'm Johnny, your cousin.” Johnny offered a hand which Ian and Mick both shook.  
“Johnny, this is my boyfriend, Mickey.” Ian introduced the two men.  
“Apparently we had an Uncle Jack that we didn't know anything about.”   
“Oh, interesting. Maybe if Frank shows up at some point, he can fill us in on that piece of information.” Ian said as they crossed the living room as he felt something or someone as they attach themselves to his leg and he looked down.  
“Unkie Ian!” Franny, now wide awake, had thrown her arms around his leg and was staring up at him with big wide blue eyes. A tired smile on her face, her blanket hanging out of one hand, the plastic guitar now discarded on the floor near Johnny's feet.   
“Whoa; Franny Creature has gotten a lot bigger!” This made the little girl giggle as Ian reached down. “Let me see if I remember if she's...ticklish!” She erupted into a fit of giggles now, still holding on to her uncle's leg as he dragged her out to the kitchen and the fridge where he grabbed beers for the adults. Dragging Franny back to the living room with beers in hand was a little more difficult, especially with her sitting on his foot, giggling the whole way.   
Within a few minutes, the whole atmosphere of the room had changed and they were all laughing and having a good time. Johnny played some more and they even had a little drunk sing-along, butchering old favorites and drinking songs alike. This went on well into the evening hours, getting even rowdier after the pizza arrived, that Johnny insisted was his treat, Franny was put to bed and more beer was consumed. 

For Ian, it just felt good to be home instead of in a small, cold jail cell where he and Mickey had spent the better part of a year together. Sure, the choice of company had been a nice perk and that wasn't going to change now but to be back among more of his family felt good and it felt right having Mickey by his side. He stopped for a second to watch as Mick gathered up beer bottles in the living room before walking them out to the kitchen, toward Ian who just watched, admiring the way he walked.  
“What are you lookin' at Gallagher?”  
When he was close enough, Ian pinned Mick against the edge of the cupboard, pressing his lips down on Mick's and biting his lower lip just a bit, teasingly.   
“Your sexy ass!”  
“Is that so?” Mick put a hand on the back of Ian's head, bringing him in close enough for another kiss as beer bottles clattered and fell over on the countertop.   
“Shit!” they both exclaimed, scrambling to pick up bottles, looking in on Johnny who was passed out on the couch and didn't stir.   
Giggling like two giddy school girls, they made their way upstairs to Ian's old room which they have to themselves.

Stripping down, they climbed, half-drunk, into bed laughing as they tried to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Franny who was sleeping in the other room. Mick climbing into bed after Ian, pressing himself down, already half-erect it wouldn't take much more and he would be good to go.  
“You wanna?”  
“You know I do, sexy ass!” Ian smiled drunkenly, drawing Mick into his arms under the sheets, they kiss, pressing their bodies together, grinding. Lusting for one another, their foreplay gets even more intense, groping each other's bodies, their hands roaming all over followed by lips trailing until paired together again, Ian's hand settling on Mick's cock making them both smile, face to face both on their knees on the bed.  
“Turn around and bend over, hands and knees Gallagher.”  
“Ohh changing it up, are we?”  
Mick took charge, entering Ian who had to do all he could not to cry out in a mixture of pain which a few seconds later turned to moans of pleasure; face buried in his pillow. Grabbing Ian by the hips allowed him to lean into each thrust more, generating more pleasure for both of them as they built toward release, together. When it did happen, Ian came first; Mick right behind him, leaning down onto Ian, biting into his shoulder aggressively and Ian found himself kind of liking the pain as the orgasm ripped through him along with it, seeming to intensify. His whole body felt like it was vibrating, permeating from his body and into the mattress beneath. Ian could feel the heat of Mick's body on his back, the stinging of where Mick had bitten him during orgasm on his skin and Mick's warm breath on his neck.....heaven. Suddenly exhausted but somewhat sobered up, Ian lay in bed while Mick went to the bathroom to clean himself up, pulling up the blankets leaving his chest exposed, his arm outside.   
By the time Mick returned from the bathroom, Ian was already sound asleep, looking like a redheaded angel...his redheaded angel. He couldn't help but smile as he slipped into bed beside Ian, wrapping an arm around him which made Ian moan in his sleep, ever so softly as Mick pressed his body to Ian's lightly.


	3. Let's Make A Promise....

The next morning, Mick woke first to the smell of coffee and bacon. Stretching, he nudged Ian awake beside him.  
“Huh? What? What?” Ian blinked, eyes half-open.  
“Smells like Debs is cookin' breakfast.”  
“Either that, or Carl's home.” Ian replied, rubbing at his eyes with his fingers, from the bridge of his nose, outward. “I guess since I'm up....” Ian moves to get up out of bed, feels Mick's hand on his wrist.  
“Not yet, before we get out of bed, how about we do a repeat of last night?” Mick raised his eyebrows “Huh? You Game?”  
“Sure, I'm game, just gotta take a leak first.” Smiling; Ian headed to the bathroom.

When Ian came back from the bathroom, Mickey was kneeling in the center of the bed, nude. Cupped in his hands, he held a small box, inside it, a simple set of black titanium rings.  
Ian couldn't help but gasp in shock as Mick smiled at him, eyes tearing up, hearts overflowing with love.  
“Ian Gallagher, I Fuckin' Love You! And you know I'd do fuckin' anything for you. I'd even take a fuckin' bullet for you...” his lower lip trembled slightly, making him hesitate before he could continue “Now, I'm asking you if you'd spend the rest of your life with me.”  
Ian moved into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him before walking over to Mickey, placing his hands on Mickey's shoulders he sits on Mick's lap, grinding against him like he is giving him a lap dance. Mick's arms around Ian's neck for balance, Ian pressing his forehead to Mick's  
“So, wadda ya say?” Mick grinned.  
“Yes!” he grinned from ear to ear.  
Removing the rings from the box, Mick set it aside. Taking the larger ring, he took Ian's left hand, placing it on his ring finger before handing Ian the other ring so he could do the same. Rings exchanged, they slowly made passionate love, nuzzled into each other, fingers intertwined as lips touched delicate skin, a slight shudder, a low moan as eyes meet for the final release.

Both boys panting for breath, Ian lays beside Mickey in bed, holding up his left hand in front of him; his eyes flickered wildly and Mick could see the gears turning over in his mind as a plan formulated.  
“You're planning something, aren't you? Ian?.... I know that look.”  
Ian grinned mischievously “What if I told you that I have some money saved?”  
“Yeah? For like...our honeymoon?”  
Ian shifted in the bed, so he and Mick were face to face “No, let's make a promise, right here, right now. We're gonna run!”  
“Run? Are you just askin' to end up back in jail? Last I remember, that sexy ass of yours is on probation!” Mick gently reminded him.  
“And you're an escaped con....” Ian reminded Mick “So we've got nothing to lose!”  
“Fuck it! I'm in!” Mick grinned at Ian “So, where we goin?”  
“I was thinking west coast, somewhere warm and not fucking freezing in the winter...unless you have any ideas.”  
“On travel right now, nope. But I do want some breakfast.” Mickey pushed himself up to his elbows, kissing Ian as he does so.  
“Not a word of us leaving to anyone.”

Ian and Mick came down over the back stairs and into the kitchen, both with perma-grins on their faces, dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Debs noticed as she greeted them “Hey guys! Morning! Wow, you two look happy this morning!  
“We've got some news, Debs, Johnny.” Ian put an arm around Mickey “We're engaged!”  
“What!” Debbie nearly dropped the spatula she was holding, her excitement noticed by Franny, who looked on from the kitchen table.  
“Yep! We finally did it!” Mick held up his hand to show Debs the ring and Ian did the same.  
“Congrats you guys! Finally, it's about time!”  
“Thanks Debs!” Ian hugged her and Mick did the same before heading over to the coffee pot. Pouring two cups, Ian handed one to Mick as they walked to the table.  
“Congrats guys!” A hungover Johnny offered, raising his coffee mug from the end of the table, closest to the water heater.  
“Thanks, cuz!” The three of them clinked mugs in a 'cheers'  
“Did you hear that, Franny? It's official, Mickey really is going to be your Uncle!” Ian addressed his niece, with raised eyebrows from Mickey.  
The sweet red-haired, blue-eyed girl smiled at her Uncle, nodding, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny in her other hand, tightly as she put a piece of fruit in her mouth.  
Ian sat down at the table, pulling his chair out and pulling it across from Franny so they were eye to eye  
“Now, Franny, Uncle needs to ask you a very important question.” He hadn't actually talked this over with Debs yet, but she knew where this was going.  
“Your Uncle Mickey and I were wondering if you would be our pretty flower girl?”  
The little girl beamed as she nodded, seeming to leap from her chair and into her uncle's arms for a hug.  
“Don't worry Debs,” Ian said around Franny as she hugged him “We can go dress shopping and pick something out together, we will buy it and it doesn't have to be expensive.”  
“Well, what are you guys planning on doing for your wedding?”  
Mick and Ian both looked at each other and shrugged  
“Dunno yet...hey how about we get married in our prison jumpsuits?”  
“Hey yeah and stick out like a sore fuckin' thumb!”  
Debs bought over plates of pancakes and bacon for both of them, laying them on the table  
“Fuck if this is breakfast every day, I'm gonna like bein' married to you!” Mick joked as he grabbed the syrup bottle, pouring it liberally over his pancakes.  
“It can be, babycakes!” Ian said, passing by, kissing Mick on the top of the head as he went to refill his coffee. Mick grinning with a mouthful of pancakes and syrup.  
“Well, why don't you guys just have the wedding here?” Debs shrugged “Hey, how about a block party?!”  
“Yeah, we can invite all of our friends, have a party, it will be just like old times!” Ian agreed to the idea.  
“Sounds like a fuckin blast to me!” Mick agreed, his head spinning as everything was happening so fast. It had been a while since they had really partied it up like old times, this could be a lot of fun.

More footsteps on the back stairs and Lip joined them, offering his congratulations to the happy couple before joining into the wedding planning party gathered around the kitchen table.  
“O.K. So that settles it.” Debs put down the pen she was holding “ I will send out the text invite for the day after tomorrow at 5:00 pm.”

Grabbing the pen Debs begins to make out the guest list while the rest of the household finishes their breakfast. Putting their dishes in the sink, Ian and Mick were about to leave the kitchen when Debbie put her phone down.  
“Oh my god, I have to call Fiona!!” she excitedly added their oldest sibling's name to the top of the list. “I hope she can make it home.”

Later on that day at the Alibi Room.....  
Kev is pouring Frank a beer when his phone goes off. Handing the beer to Frank, he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it, reads it over before re-reading it, aloud.  
“Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich request your presence in front of 219 South Wallace aka The Gallagher's for a Block Party Wedding!! Please RSVP to this #, Thanks, Debs. And then it says ask Kermit and Tommy too.”  
“I'll go, free booze, right?” Kermit asked, as Kev's phone went off again and he looked at it.  
“That's a negative, says B.Y.O.B.”  
“Wait...” Frank piped up from his usual barstool “Ian and Mick are getting married? How come I didn't get a text?”  
“Clearly, you weren't invited, Frank.” Kev acknowledged him before turning to V who was drying glasses next to him “Let's see if we can help them with that, as a wedding present.”  
V gave Kev a look “I dunno, Kev, as much as I love Ian and Mickey, can we really afford to?”  
Tommy takes his wallet off of the bar and opens it up, taking out some cash which was immediately eyed by Frank, he removes the ball cap off of his head and puts in a bill.  
“What the hell, here's an idea. Why don't we all chip in towards the booze? I'm in for $100!” holding it out now to accept donations.  
“The more you donate, the more we can drink, folks!”

“My son is getting married.....” Frank said to himself on the barstool as Tommy went around the bar, collecting donations “And I wasn't even invited...”


	4. A New Beginning, A Reason For Living.....

The french door to the front porch opened and Fiona came into the living room, hauling a suitcase behind her.   
“Hello! I'm Home!!”

The living room was untidy, strewn with hand made decorations which covered the coffee table and big dining table towards the kitchen.

“Hello?”

“Fiona!!” Came Debs excited voice as she hurried downstairs, on the landing practically jumping into Fi's arms, throwing her arms around her older sibling's neck. “I'm So glad you're home! I've missed you so much!”

“Ow! Wow, Debs, I missed you too.. are you cryin'?”

Debs felt a tug on her shirt, looking down to see Franny staring up at her as she stepped back and wiped at tears.

“It's OK, Franny, Mommy's OK. I'm just happy to see Auntie Fiona.”

Lip had joined them as well and put his arms around Fiona “Hey sis! Welcome home!”

Fiona leaned down, giving Franny a hug too, the little girl only a little shy.

Johnny, standing in the living room watched the siblings reunite before introducing himself.

“Hi, I'm Johnny.” He shook Fiona's hand, smiling warmly “Cousin, on Uncle Frank's side.. My dad's his brother, Jack..I don't know if you remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember faintly, the family reunion when we were kids. So, how is Uncle Jack anyway?

They all stopped and stared at Fiona

“What?”

Johnny stepped in front of her and broke the news “Well, that's kinda what bought me to Chicago, Fiona my dad died.”

“Oh..I....I'm so sorry, I didn't know, seriously I'm so sorry...” She has to reach up slightly to get her arms around Johnny's neck.

“No, it's... it's ok...he well let's just say he wasn't very nice to me.” He rolled his eyes “It's a long story for another time.”

“How long ago was it?”

“A couple of weeks ago, I've kinda been drifting since then. Once my rent went up at my apartment in New York, I couldn't afford to stay there anymore, so I had no choice but to move back in with the old man. He had this shitty little apartment with walls so thin that even when I went to take a shit I got yelled at.”

This made the troupe giggle.

“After he died, the landlord wanted me to clear out his crap, so I did, being the only family around. Then the landlord kicked me out so he could raise the rent yet again. Mother Fucker.

“Well, there's always a place for ya here, you're a Gallagher, your family.”

The kitchen door opened and Mickey and Ian came into the house, laughing and dodging each other as they fired staple guns at one another.

“Things haven't changed around here!” Fiona commented, laughing loud enough for them both to hear over their own voices and the sound of the staple guns. Both men stopped instantly, their heads snapping to the sound of Fiona's voice.

“Fiona!” Ian's look was a combination of surprise and 'oh fuck, busted!'

Fiona couldn't hold her fake mad look, she was just too happy to see the both of them. Crossing the space, they threw their arms around Fiona; Ian first.

“Sis, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!”

Fiona stood back to take a look at him “Prison treated you well, you too Mick!” she hugged him now as well before shoving her suitcase to the side by the stairs, at least for now.

“So, what do we have goin' on here, besides wasted staples?”

“We're putting up homemade wedding decorations.” Debs informed her, this had always been a favorite thing to do for Debbie to pass the time. She had always been crafty.

“Well, I'll give ya a hand, what do ya need me to do?” Fiona, always eager to jump right in, Ian couldn't help but smile at her as she helped Debs with a homemade banner, tattooed with 'Congratulations Ian and Mickey!!!' in big colorful letters similar to the pride flag. No doubt Debs handy work.

Ian meanwhile, went to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee.

As Ian set to making the coffee, the back door opened again and Kev and V came into the kitchen. Kev carrying two cases of beer and V carrying a metal bucket embezzled with the Corona logo stuffed full of various bottles of hard liquor.

“Wooo! We gonna get drunk tonight girl!” V announced upon seeing Fiona. The first chance she got, she put the bucket down and embraced Fiona with a big smile and hug to match. “Ohh I missed you girllllll” V squeezed her bestie tight.

“I've really missed you too, V! I'm so glad I could come back for this, wouldn't miss it for the world!” Fiona wiped at a tear before turning to Kev who had put the beer down and was now congratulating the married men to be.

“Hey, Kev!”

“Hey, Fiona!” Kev wrapped his arms in a bear hug around Fiona and she immediately remembered how nice it felt, it wasn't often she got one of Kev's bear hugs.

“So where you been hidin' all this time girl?” V came over to them as Kev released Fi from the bone-crushing hug.

“Florida, got myself a decent job there, an apartment. No more harsh Chicago winters...Monsoons and Tornado's though.”

They all caught up with one another as the decorations were hung.

Before Ian and Mickey knew, it was time to slip away and get ready for the ceremony that would unite them for life.

Johnny stepped up onto the makeshift stage that had been set up in the street, across from the Gallagher house, addressing the crowd of their friends and neighbors that had gathered. Dressed in a white collared shirt, under that, a black tank top and blue jeans.

“Hello everyone, for those of you I haven't met, or are late wandering in, my name is Johnny and I am a long lost cousin of the Gallagher's. Apparently, I only show up to officiate weddings!... By the way, their not paying me. “ he joked, getting a chuckle from the crowd.

“I haven't known them long and they have welcomed me in like I belonged there. Now today, I am proud to be a part of this special occasion, uniting my cousin, Ian and his partner, Mickey, who are very much in love...Ian, would you join me up here, please?”

As Johnny said this, Debs hit play on the stereo system they had set up. Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply starts to blast through the speakers.

The front door to the house opens and Ian emerges onto the front step, dressed in his bright yellow prison uniform. Coming down the front steps and to the gate, the crowd parts to allow him through and he makes his way to the stage to join Johnny. Smiling, the cousins hugged one another, Ian whispering in Johnny's ear “Thanks for doin' this cuz, it's been a long time comin'.” Before taking his place to the right. A few seconds later, the front door opened again, this time Mickey came out, dressed in his yellow jumpsuit, drawing a collective gasp from everyone present as Mandy was with him, linked arm in arm with her brother, dressed in a fitted plain black dress that hugged and accented her in all the right places. Her dark hair was well down past her shoulders again and even from here; Ian could see the nose ring was back. Again the crowd parted and they made their way to the stage; the whole time Mickey only has eyes for Ian.

Mandy left Mickey to climb the few steps alone and join Ian and Johnny, taking her place near the stage to watch the ceremony. V came down from the front steps to join the crowd in the street, making her way to the front to stand next to Kev.

“Dearly Beloved, Friends and Family, We are gathered here to celebrate the unity of my cousin, Ian and his partner Mickey in marriage. If anyone has a problem with that, they can Fucking Leave!” This was accompanied by Johnny's middle finger and a wicked smile before continuing.

“Now that parts taken care of, let's get on with this, shall we?” he turns his attention back to Ian and Mickey who are standing, facing each other.

“Will the two of you please, join hands.” he instructed Ian and Mick “I understand that you each have kinda prepared something, Ian, will you go first?”

Ian nodded, looking deep into Mickey's bright blue eyes, both smiling, Ian glanced down, nervously clearing his throat before glancing out at the crowd. Butterflies seemed to dance in his stomach as his brain tried to focus and remember what he wanted to say.

Out of everyone there, Ian's gaze met Fiona's as she stood in the crowd, looking up at them, her own bright blue eyes wet with tears, she gave a nod of reassurance.

“Mickey, we've been together for a long time, since we were kids. We've watched each other grow and change into the men that we are; standing here today. We've supported and taken care of each other through the good times and the bad because we're family and that's what family does for each other. Through it all, you've been my rock, Mickey Milkovich, I couldn't have done it without you.

Now as we stand here today, in front of our family, our friends, neighbors; I am proud to say I Love You, Mickey, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

There was a collective “Awwwww” from the crowd as Yevgeny made his way to the front as ring bearer, arm in arm with Franny, as promised by Uncle Ian, as flower girl she scattered flower petals that her mom had helped her pick. Walking onstage, Yevgeny handed them the rings, smiling “I'm glad you're marrying my dad.” turning they walked to the other side of the stage where V was waiting for them.

Ian didn't even have to say anything.

“I heard.” Mick smiled at him as Ian slipped the ring on the ring finger of his left hand. Mick took the other ring between his fingers, glancing at Johnny who nodded.

Looking deep into Ian's eyes, he had to fight back happy tears as his heart swelled with nothing but love for Ian having just been reaffirmed by Yevgeny who had loved Ian since day one without wavering.

Mickey cleared his throat “I uh.. I had something prepared..Ian, I love you, but it's going to be really hard to top that.”

This got a chuckle from the crowd as he continues “Ian, over the years that we've been together you've taught me a lot. You've shown me that it's OK to be who I really am underneath this tough guy exterior. You've shown me that love has no boundaries on who you can love and no limit on how much love that you can show one person. I guess what I am trying to say is, My love for you is endless, I would do anything for you, I would go anywhere for you... I would take a bullet for you...... I would die for you.” he wiped at tears that came down his face with his knuckles, sniffling “You complete me, Ian Gallagher; I love you.” Mickey slipped the ring onto Ian's finger, staring deeply into his emerald green eyes as more tears filled his own eyes.

“By the power given to me, by no one, in particular, I now pronounce you, Married!!”

The music started again, this time Maroon 5's 'Sugar' blasted

Cheers and applause rose up from the crowd as Mickey and Ian wrapped their arms around each other's necks as they kissed, Mickey's hand on the back of Ian's head, shoving their tongues down each other's throats the world around them melted away, just for a moment as they shared the first kiss of their marriage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich – Gallagher !!”

Ian and Mickey held hands, turning towards the crowd, grins on their faces as they walked down the steps and into the crowd where they were instantly enveloped by people wanting to offer their congratulations as Debbie turned the music up a bit more.

Kev broke out the beer “Lets Par-Tay!!! Woooooo!!!” He shook up a can of beer, opening it he let it spray everywhere.

“Kev!” V yelled at him from somewhere in the crowd and the party was on!

**Evening in Chicago... Sometime after 10:00pm**

Carl could hear the music from down the block, walking up the street, he made his way through the crowd on the sidewalk in front of the house where Fiona stood at the food table.

“Hey, Fiona! What's all this?”

“Carl! Your Home!! You Made it!”

“Huh?”

“Didn't you get Debs' text?”

“No?...”

“Ian and Mickey, it's official, their married.”

“What? Holy shit! They finally did it...Where are they? I gotta go congratulate 'em.”

“Wait, how was military school?”

“School was fine, whipped a buncha plebs wussy asses into shape, that was fun. Made rank and I'm getting a letter of recommendation for West Point.” Carl smiled, proud of himself.

“I'm really proud of you, Carl!” Fiona hugged her second youngest brother tightly. “You've really turned things around for yourself. Where's Cassidy?”

“Shh!” Carl pulled away, putting a finger to his own lips “Don't say her name out loud, she's like Beetlejuice, you say her name three times and she shows up.

This made Fiona giggle “O.k.....The last I seen, your brother and Mick were over there.” She pointed towards the front of the crowd as Move It Like You Stole It had everyone drunkenly dancing but Carl picked Ian out right away, jumpsuit pulled down halfway, the arms tied around his waist, he danced to the song like he was at the Fairy Tale while Mick stared at him, practically drooling.

Carl made his way through the crowd, saying Hi and giving hugs to those that wanted them as he went. V was already half-cut and super bubbly, squeezing him in a hug almost choking him. Finally, he made it to Mickey and Ian.

“Hey, big brother! Congratulations you two!!” He had to yell to be heard.

“Carl!!!” Ian was surprised to see him “You made it home!!” The brothers hugged “Where's..”

Carl stopped him “Don't say her name, please...She's like Beetlejuice.”

“What, you say her name too many times and she just fuckin' shows up? Hey Carl, man, how ya doin?” Mickey hugged Carl too “Welcome home.”

“Well, I guess it's official, we're family! I'm sorry I missed it.”

“That's OK. “ Ian reassured him “You're here now, so grab yourself a drink and Lets party!”

Carl grinned “Ok, just gonna toss my shit in the house first.”

Carl returned to the party a few minutes later, exiting the house to join V, Fiona and Ian on the steps where they were passing around a joint. Ian took a few puffs, blowing out the smoke before offering it to Carl with one hand, thrusting a beer at him with the other.

“Awesome!” Carl took a few puffs off of the joint, sending him into a coughing fit which made Ian laugh “Kinda out of practice, or are you just a wuss?” Ian teased as Lip joined them too.

“Pass it here...” he motioned to Carl, who passed the joint over as a cop cruiser pulled up at the edge of the party, flashing the lights once to get attention.

“I got this..” Ian stood up as he blew out smoke; heading through the crowd toward the cop car. As he approached, the driver side door opened.

“Is there a problem here officer?”

A familiar figure stepped out of the car “Only that I wasn't invited.”

“Tony! Long time no see!.” The two men shook hands

“Congrats to you and Mickey on finally tying the knot, really happy for you two, you deserve it.”

“Thanks”

“Here's your wedding present, you didn't hear this from me, but the PD is looking for you and they are heading this way. You don't have to say anything and what you chose to do with that information is none of my business.” He gave Ian a knowing look “I better run.” At the same time, his radio blared, a bad accident further north required all officers in the proximity to attend “This accident will buy you some time, a few hours, tops. I gotta go but again, congrats!”

“Thanks, Tony!”

Ian walked back to join the party, Tony got back into his car and pulling a U-turn sped away, lights flashing.

Back on the front steps, Fiona had joined them.

“What was that all about? Was that Tony?” Fiona offered Ian the smoke between her fingers which he accepted.

“Yeah, that was Tony, he wanted to offer his congrats and warn us that the cops are coming.”

“Shit!” Fiona took the smoke back from Ian for a few puffs.

“So, what are you going to do?” Johnny asked, sitting on the step behind Ian, he lit up another joint for them to share. “Is this normal around here?”

“Yep, welcome to Chicago's south side!” Fiona smiled looking up at Johnny as she fielded the latter part of the question, taking the joint when offered.

“I don't know what we're gonna do...” Ian lied as Mickey walked up to join them.

“What was that all about? Fuckin' cops.”


	5. Newlyweds On The Run

Ian pulled Mick into the house and to the kitchen so he could share what Tony had told him.

Upon hearing the news he reacted

“Fuck, that was quick, I'd figure we would have more time...Shit!”

“It's alright Mick, calm down alright, we will figure something out.”

Ian began to pace a little bit, the look on his face was one Mick had come to know as deep thought, so he didn't interrupt.

“I say we stick to our original plan, we run. Now!”

“But how? The pigs are gonna have eyes out everywhere for us, the bus station, the airport after they don't get us outside tonight.

“We'll have to stay ahead of them. The only way to do that is to drive, we just need a car.”

Neither of them had heard the front door open, due to the excessive noise, and Johnny comes into the living room, a grin on his face as he walked up to them, holding up car keys.

“Here, take my car....actually, it's my dad's. It's the one thing I kept because it was convenient, that and it's worth a nice bit. It's parked about a block over and it's all yours.” He dropped the keys into Mickey's hand “I'll wait and report it stolen, collect the insurance money to live off of and go start a life somewhere new.”

Ian grinned at him “Now you're thinking like a True Gallagher! Thanks, Johnny, you have no idea but this really means so much to both of us.”

“I won't say a word.”

“Around here, it's 'South Sider's Don't Snitch,” Mickey informed him

“Ok then, South Sider's Don't Snitch. In fact, I'm not going to ask any questions or keep you any longer. I'm going back out to the party. But if I were you guys, I'd get going.” Turning around, without another word, Johnny headed back outside as Ian and Mickey looked at each other and at the same time both made a break for the kitchen stairs.

After each packing a bag, they snuck back down the back stairs, creeping slowly as to not alert anyone else that may be in the house. Lucky for them, V had come inside to grab some more alcohol and was already on her way back through the living room. Once they knew she was in the front porch, they snuck out the back and down the steps.

They could hear the party going on out front and had to move quickly if they didn't want to be noticed.

Making a forward motion, Ian took the lead down the back alley to the left, across the connecting street and into the alley again before coming up in between two houses, in view of the street.

Hitting the button on the remote, the horn going off on a shiny black chromed out Chrysler 300

Ian looked over at Mickey who was literally drooling over the car.

“You wanna take a ride or what?”

Mick's face was lit up like a kid on Christmas as he ogled over the car “Huh?”

Ian couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed Mick's hand “C' mon” and pulled him out into the street towards the waiting car.

“Can I drive first?” Mick asked Ian, more sounding like he was a child who was whining to go first. As Ian tossed him the keys, his face lit up

“Really? Fuckin' sweet!” Mick eagerly climbed into the driver's seat of the car's all leather interior.

“Whoa, this is nice!” Mick ran a hand over the black leather of the bucket seats accented with an all-black and chrome interior.

“Alright baby, let's see what you can do!”

“Let's Ride!” Ian took shotgun, buckling his seat belt as Mick pushed the start button and the engine revved to life.

The dash lit up neon blue, along with an in-dash clock and a screen with various controls for the radio and the car's computer as well as access to the GPS system.

“Whoa, Mr. Fancy pants asshole...” Mick commented, referring to Jack Gallagher. This made Ian chuckle “Johnny did say it was worth quite a bit. He should be able to live comfortably for a while after reporting this thing.”

“So, there's just one thing you haven't shared with me about this plan of ours.” Mick turned to Ian

“What's that?”

“Where are we goin'?”

“Mmmmm” Ian pretended to consider his options “I was thinking the west coast, somewhere warm without harsh winters. Fiona really did have the right idea......How about...L.A.?”

“L.A.?...Now, look at who's getting fancy!” Mick grinned “What? You think we're gonna both become underwear models or be in porno's or sumpthin?”

This made Ian chuckle as Mickey put the car into gear and Ian programmed in their destination.

Mick had to use everything it took not to peel the tires or any other such stunt on the way out as excitement overtook them both, laughing as they drove away from the block party, the south side and all that had been their lives up until this point.

Heading west, the city spread out before them, they had never felt so free. The further they put the south side behind them, the more they felt their burdens lift, as if flowing away with the breeze that came through the open windows.


	6. Nothing Can Stop Us

Darkness proved to be a cover as they headed down the freeway and back onto the highway west, the lights of the city far behind them now. For the most part, the roads were empty, save for the odd vehicle headed in the opposite direction.

A little under three hours later, Mickey glances over at Ian, who had fallen asleep and is slumped over. Smiling at how cute Ian looked, he savored it for a moment before reaching over and gently shaking Ian awake.

“Hey! Sleepy-Face, wake up! “

“Huh?” Ian rubbed at his eyes “Why'd you wake me? I was having a great dream...you and I were...”

“We made it! We're at the Iowa border!”

“Running away....”

“No Shit.” Mick said, point-blank, smiling at his husband..shit, that still felt weird, even to think it “Welcome back to reality, sleepy-face! We're officially out of Illinois! “ As if in celebration, he turned on the radio which was tuned to a rock station and Skid Row's '18 and Life' blared from the 'Beats' stereo system as if the car knew which song would be fitting.

Ian started playing air guitar and headbanging as he lip-synced the song, going a little crazy at the guitar solo on the end. This made Mickey laugh, a grin on his face as he hits a button and the sunroof opens, letting in the full moon, it's brightness lighting up the landscape around them, the crossroads empty.

Their spirits continued to rise as they headed further west...

Meanwhile back at the Gallagher house.....

Four patrol cars pulled up, sirens wailing, red and blues flashing, barely coming to a stop before the driver of the lead car got out, megaphone in hand. This drew 'Boo's' and comments from the crowd.

“Asshole!”

“Go away pig! You're ruining our party!”

The cop put the megaphone up to his mouth “I'm Sergeant Harmon with the Chicago PD. Don't worry, we're not here to ruin your party, we are looking for two felons, Ian Gallagher who has violated his parole and Mickey Milkovich who escaped custody!”Meanwhile, the other cops were out of their cruisers as well, guns drawn, pointed toward the crowd.

“These felons may be armed and dangerous if you are here, Gallagher and Milkovich, please step forward.”

In the crowd, Fiona looked around frantically but didn't see her brother or Mickey anywhere. She really wanted the chance to talk to them, before they both decided to do something stupid. Pushing her way through the crowd, she came across Lip first.

“Hey, have you seen Mickey or Ian?”

“Nope, not in a while.” Lip puffed on a cigarette

“Shit!”

“So what do we do? Cover for 'em? “ Lip asked, offering the smoke to Fiona.

Fiona took it, taking a puff before answering “No, we tell 'em the honest truth cause you know they are gonna end up interviewing everyone here. “We haven't seen him in a while.”

“That's all we have to say?”

“Yeah, we don't have to say how long ago or anything like that, just that we haven't seen him. It technically IS the truth.”

Lip smiled “Gotcha, sis.”

Fiona headed toward the cop cars, gently pushing her way through the party goers, followed close behind by Lip.

“Hi” She greeted the officer with a smile “I'm Fiona Gallagher, this is Phillip. We're Ian's siblings and I'm sure we can clear all of this up without taking up too much of police time.”

“I'm sure you can Miss Gallagher.” the Sgt. takes a notebook out of his pocket, along with a pen “When is the last time you saw either Ian Gallagher or Mickey Milkovich?”

Debs joined them now “What's going on? Is everything O.K.?”

“Yeah Debs, I got this,” Fiona reassured her, turning back to the officer.

“It's been a while.”

“Like an hour, two hours?”

“No, a lot longer than that... what's the problem officer?”

Unfortunately Sgt. Harmon had noticed the banner that Debs had made “Congrats Ian and Mickey!!!” in Pride colors.

“Uh-huh, really?”

Fiona knew that they were busted “Look, we are telling the truth, I mean, they were here a few hours ago at least and I looked for them, but can't find them anywhere.”

The realization hit her, but she didn't share any of it out loud.

“Do you have any idea where they may be headed?”

Fiona shook her head “Nope, they didn't say anything to us about leaving and we didn't actually see them leave so they must have slipped away at some point without sayin' goodbye.”

The Sergeant huffed, dissatisfied but there was nothing else he could do about it, he knew that they were telling the truth. Closing his notebook, he shoved it back in the chest pocket of his jacket. Reaching into the other chest pocket, he pulled out a business card and handed it to Fiona.

“If you hear from Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich, give me a call.”

“Uh, actually, it's Gallagher-Milkovich now, that's what this is all about, they got hitched.” She said, referring to the party going on behind her.

“And not a going-away party?”

“We didn't know anything about that. Hell, I didn't even show up here until this mornin' so I don't know all of what's going on around here!”

“Alright, well like I said, if you hear from them, call me immediately, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Fiona reassured him, lying through her teeth. She would still do anything to protect her brother.

“Is there anything else that we should know about Ian or Mickey?”

“Ian is bipolar and may or may not be on his meds and he can be dangerous when he goes manic to himself and others.”

“Has he ever been hospitalized?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, we will keep that in mind.”

With that, the officer left them, packing up his crew, they left as quickly as they had come. Fiona immediately pulled Debbie and Lip aside, dragging them both into the house and upstairs into the boys' room.

“Ok, start looking for clues, see if they left anything behind.”

“Fiona..” Debs started to say as Fiona began scrounging around Ian's old bed, looking for anything that may be a clue.

“Fiona!” Debs said louder, pretty much shouting.

“What!”

“They are long gone, Fiona. They left without saying anything because the less we know, the better.”

“I know.. I know..I just...I worry about Ian.”

“Why are you worried about Ian?” Lip piped up “He's with Mickey and he's learned how to take care of Ian pretty good. He's a grown man, married for fuck sake and for once in his life, he's happy. Leave him alone, Fiona.” Lip yelled the last part, grabbing her attention, making her stop in her tracks in the middle of the room.

“Excuse me?” Fiona rounded on Lip “I'm Worried about Ian and the fact that he is Bipolar and how he is going to react” she said getting louder as she went “When the cops pick them both up I'm worried they are going to use a taser on Ian if he is manic or whatever else they will end up doing to him. I need to find them before the police do.” Fiona began frantically searching again, lifting up the mattress, looking under and around the bed and dresser. Lip and Debs just stood there and watched. Finally, Fiona noticed that they weren't doing anything.

“Aren't you gunna help?”

“No, No.” They both echoed and turning, walked away, heading back downstairs to the party which was beginning to wind down. Frank could be heard outside “Awwww, I missed it?”

“Yep, just like you do everything, Frank,” Debs remarked as she walked by, carrying plastic salad bowls and utensils into the house to be washed. V was right behind her, carrying a bucket of ice and the few beers that were left.

“Way to go, Frank.” She said stopping in front of him “Missed an important day in your son's life.”

“Can I at least get a beer?”

“No, you can not have a beer. I don't remember you chipping in to help pay for it.”

“Awww, C'mon!”

V followed Kev into the house. If she had at least one hand free, she probably would have slapped him.

Fiona huffed, alone in the room she began to strip it apart trying to find anything that might be a lead to where they were headed. Taking out her phone, she dialed Ian's number only to have it go immediately to voice mail. Usually, with Ian, this wasn't a good sign. Worry began to set in so instead she dialed Mickey and got the same thing.

“Shit!” Tossing her phone on the bare mattress, her mind began to wander “Where the hell are you, Ian?...”


	7. Road Trippin'

Ian had taken over driving some time ago and the luxury sedan felt like it was gliding along the road like a cloud. The car was comfortable and roomy, even for someone of his height at 6'0” and handled like a dream, with enough power to really get into some trouble, he had already tested that out on the highway, pressing the accelerator nearly to the floor, scaring the shit outta Mickey making him shout “Slow the Fuck down!”

“I thought you liked 'em fast n dirty.” Ian gave Mickey a dirty, seductive look. They had ended up pulling off of the highway, onto some backcountry road just outside of Omaha, Nebraska; so that they could fuck in the back seat. They were getting hot n heavy, Ian grinding against Mickey, hands wrapped around each other's heads, mouths devouring what they could of one another, leaving bite marks and nibbles, licks followed by moans and hickeys that would last for days. Crying out for the sweet release as the buildup of tension grew, pushing, pushing until it pushed them over the edge.

Although their phones were on 'Do Not Disturb' the screen did light up to show that they had an incoming call. First Ian, then Mickey. Both calls from Fiona, both unanswered.

Heading into Colorado the sun would already be up to greet the new day. By the time they hit Denver, it was time to get out of the car and stretch their legs, get some breakfast. Both realized that they were starving and that they probably hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours. They had just been focused on getting ahead of the cops and out of state.

After filling their stomachs at a local greasy spoon and picking up weed, along with some other 'party favors' and the essential drinks and munchies, they were back on the road. Mickey took over driving again so Ian could get some much-needed rest after a good smoke session out of a homemade bong made from a Gatorade bottle.

This brings them to just under the halfway point of their journey.

After some much-needed rest for both of them, the rest of the drive to Las Vegas would be easy. It also helped that they had party favors that they took, along with smoking from the bong and Ian rolling massive joints (they had bought an ounce of weed.)

With Mickey at the wheel, they rolled into Vegas, the drugs had kicked in; the neon lights mesmerizing. Ian just couldn't stop staring out the window as they danced and changed color in front of his eyes, filling up the air, the sky, the street. Everything around them glowed neon for Ian like it was made out of neon tubing like the neon signs you would see in shop windows or shaped into popular signs or inanimate objects, such as an instrument. Even the people walking on the sidewalk looked like glowing stick figures of all different colors and sizes.

“Whoa, this is fuckin' trippy!” He heard Mick comment in the driver seat beside him “I'm sorry but we gotta stop, I can't fuckin' see straight.” Mickey started looking for a place to pull over.

“OoOOoo!” Ian gasped, like a little kid would from the back seat “Neon Museum!!”

“No.”

“But..it's history.”

“Didn't you fuckin' hear what I fuckin' said? I can't fuckin' see straight.” He pulled into the parking lot now, gravel crunching under the tires. Opening the door, he got out of the car. Swearing under his breath, he reached back in, grabbing his smokes and lighter, slamming the door.

Ian got out of the car to talk to Mick, who was leaned up against it, his back to Ian who could tell that he had already lit a smoke and was puffing away on it.

“What's wrong with you? You alright?”

Mick spun around, a cigarette between his lips “No! I'm not alright! I'm... I'm tripping balls, man! I'm seein' shit and it's fuckin' messed up!”

Ian went over to stand in front of him “Aww, sounds like someone is having a bad trip?” Ian pouted to try and get a reaction and it worked.

“OK, pouty face, What? You know those big green sad puppy dog eyes don't work on me.”

Ian smiled a little, standing in front of Mick, he grabbed his husband by the hips, pressing against him before kissing him slowly, teasingly.

“I forgot that you haven't done this in a while, you've been keeping your nose clean when it comes to hard drugs...”

“I have. I've been a good boy.”

“Well, don't worry, I'm right here.” Ian reassured him, pressing his forehead to Mick's

“Yeah, probably trippin fuckin' balls as hard as I am.” Mickey smiled, his blue eyes staring directly into Ian's big green Irish eyes, he bought his right hand up to rest it on Ian's freckled cheek

“Besides, this is technically supposed to be our honeymoon. We're newlyweds, remember?”

Micky's smile grew “Yeah, that's right, we are.” moving his hand to the back of Ian's head, Mickey kisses Ian deeply, his tongue pressing deep into Ian's mouth, lips warm and soft, perfect. Just like the rest of him.

Pulling away so he could catch his breath he could feel the blood rush from his heart to his cock in about .6 seconds flat. “You know what, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was uncalled for...I don't see why we can't spend some time here, check into a hotel and have a little honeymoon. I don't know about you, but I'm starvin'!” Mick looked down, Ian followed his gaze “And I've got blue balls.”

“Mmmm” Ian leaned into Mick and moaned into his ear “Let's take care of those poor balls of yours first.” grabbing him by the waist of his pants, pressing his body into Micks with a sly, teasing grin.

Booking a hotel room off the main strip was cheaper and it didn't have to be anything fancy. Still, they found a motel with a pool and free amenities.

After a mind-blowing round of sex, relieving Mickey of his blue balls, they showered and unable to keep their hands to themselves, made love again. Ian roughly pushing Mick up against the side of the tile shower stall, his hands over Mick's against the wall, groaning as the hot water poured down over them both, Ian grinding against Mickey's ass roughly; making him whimper Ian's name as he again, begged for release.

Sexually satisfied, Ian rolled them a joint which they smoked in the motel bathroom before heading out to get some grub, as the motel restaurant had already finished with breakfast as it was already mid-morning. This suited them fine as they found a neat little breakfast spot, simply called Eat.

Once they both had enough food and coffee, they spent some time walking around the strip, touring the neon museum, some shopping at the outlet malls and popping in and out of a few of the casinos. Mickey even won $500 playing the cheap slots, which had them pretty much breaking even before Ian won another $350, putting them ahead. With that, they decided to go back to the hotel room and catch a nap before checking out of the hotel just before midnight to drive the remaining distance of just over four hours to Los Angeles.


	8. The Trouble With Fiona

Some time has passed since the boys arrived in L.A...........

Mick heard the apartment door unlock, Ian's familiar footsteps as he entered and the door closing ever so softly behind him. Cracking an eye open he could see the early morning light coming in through the blinds on the bedroom window. A glance at the clock told him it was just after five in the morning. Hearing Ian come toward the bedroom, he pretended to be asleep just as the door creaked open.

Mick felt Ian crawl in bed beside him after stripping down, pressing into him, putting an arm around him.

“Mick, you awake?” Ian whispered in his ear

“I am now...” Mick grinned, getting horny just at the sound of Ian's voice. “Where have you been all night? I tried calling you like, a zillion times.” he rubbed at his eyes.

“I did a porno last night.” Ian stated, dangling a wad of cash in front of Mick's face. Mick turned over in bed, almost accidentally smacking Ian with his arm.

'You Did What? I thought we agreed a long time ago, no more porno's... Did you at least use a condom this time?”

“Never gonna let me live it down, huh? Of course, I did! Now c' mere you! It's your turn!!” Ian all but jumped on Mickey, making him break out in a fit of giggles within a few seconds turned to pleasure as Ian began to kiss down his neck, grinding against him softly. This was followed by a slow kiss on the lips, eyes opening to meet one another as they began to make love.

The sun is hot now, even though the blinds it warms the room and Ian is sprawled out on his stomach on his side of the bed with only a sheet covering his lower half. Mick had gotten up and gone to work hours ago after their lovemaking session and a brief snooze before the alarm had woken them both again. Exhausted after the workout and being up most of the night, Ian had collapsed in bed and stayed there aside from getting up once to piss and it had been right back to bed, asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Ian's cell phone rings loudly, vibrating, it dances on the bedside table annoying him as he cracks one eye open to glare at it before picking it up. Not bother to look at the caller ID, he answers

“Hello?”

“Is that you, Ian?” came a familiar female voice, one that he hadn't heard in months.

“Fiona?” He bolted upright in bed as his mind registered the thought.....

“Oh, Shit! Fiona!”

Walking from the bedroom, he began to pace the floor frantically in the living room, dressed in only his boxers.

“Oh hell your right, Oh Shit Fiona! You are in some serious trouble, Ian Clayton Gallagher!”

“Hey, Sis!”

“Don't you 'Hey Sis' Me; Ian you're in a lot of shit right now. I'm in LA and I'm on my way over there. You need to call Mickey, pack a bag and we are going back to Chicago, tonight. I will be there shortly.”

She ended the call, still obviously pissed at him and all he could do for a few seconds was stare at the phone.

Snapping to his senses, he immediately dialed Mickey's number and he could feel his hand shake as it rang on the other end of the line.

“It's Mick, leave me a message.” Came the voicemail greeting followed by the beep.

“It's me, please call me back as soon as you get this, it's an emergency!”

Hanging up, he just held the phone in his hand like doing so would will it to ring. When it finally did, it made him jump, almost dropping the device as he tried to answer with shaky fingers.

“M...Mick..” Ian's voice sounded frantic.

“What's going on? Are you alright?”

“It's...It's Fiona, she's found us and she called me....”

“What?”

“She said she's at LAX and was on her way over here right now....you..you need to come home, Mick.”

“Shit! Ok, I will be there as soon as I can.”

Frantic, Ian gets dressed, pulling on dark blue jeans and a fitted green T-Shirt with a four-leaf clover and the slogan 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish!' before wandering back out to the living room.

Ian put his phone down on the coffee table, sitting on the sofa he runs his hands through his mess of ginger hair as all the emotions running so strongly through him take over. Not knowing what else to do, he sits there and lets the tears come, until there's a loud, frantic and angry knocking at the door.

Getting up, he crossed the apartment with a sigh and went to answer it, not wanting to make a scene and attract the attention of his neighbors.

“Hi, Fiona.” He greeted her once she was inside the apartment door as he even managed a smile. There was a part of him that was happy to see her after all this time.

The siblings hugged when Ian couldn't help but throw his arms around her and she saw the tears in his eyes.

“I have missed you, sis. A lot. It's good to see you.”

“It's really good to see you too, Ian.” she stepped back to look at him “You look really good!”

“Thanks, you too... you've tanned..”

“ You noticed!....I've been in Florida this whole time. I needed to go somewhere away from winter and when I got to the airport, it was the next flight leavin' with an available seat, so I took it as a sign.”

She walked into the space that Mickey and Ian had very much made their home, looking around while Ian disappeared to the kitchen for a minute, coming back with coffee for both of them, he handed a cup to Fiona as they settled in the living room.

“Thanks.” she sipped the coffee, it tasted really good after that long flight and crappy stuff that they passed for coffee on the plane.

“So this is your place, huh?” She glanced around again, taking it all in “All the exposed brick is really cool and it's a lot more than what I had in my building.”

“Yeah, we really like it here, fell in love with this place as soon as I saw it. With Mick, it took a bit of convincing. He was kinda homesick at first. I made sure he got over it.”

“It looks like the two of you have created a nice home here together....it's too bad.”

“Fiona....” Ian started to protest.

“You're in some serious shit, Ian! You knew full well that leaving Illinois is a violation of your parole, the two of you took Johnny's car, not to mention god knows what else you've done that I don't know about...Shit!”

“Correction, Johnny gave us the car.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so he could report it stolen and collect the insurance money to start over somewhere.”

“So, insurance fraud...”

Unable to sit still, she got up and paced the living room floor as Ian had earlier, stopping after a couple of laps.

“Is there anything else I should know about?”

Unable to say anything to her at this moment as the anger welling up inside of him was too strong. Afraid what may come out of his mouth, he stayed silent.

“God, Ian. You're not a teenager anymore, you have to stop being so fucking reckless.” She scolded as if he was sixteen again.

“Reckless? When you decide on a whim to run off for a fresh start, not even knowing where you're heading, it's OK; but when I do it, it's reckless? Irresponsible? Why? May I remind you that I am not the only one in the household with a criminal record, Fiona. Or have you forgotten the time that you spent in jail?”

Fiona's jaw hung open slightly in shock “How Dare you!”

“I just did!”

Neither one of them heard the toilet flush or the bathroom door open

“Ian, you're a convicted felon who ran off with an escaped convicted felon while on parole! How is that not reckless?....” Fiona yelled

“Hey, what's going on out here?” came a familiar female voice. Fi turned to see Mandy standing there, obviously in the later stages of pregnancy, dressed in a baggy t-shirt.

“Hey, Mandy.” Fiona got up and went over to give Mandy a hug.

“My god, you're glowing! Wow, you look great!”

“Thanks,” Mandy smiled, blushing a bit self consciously as she glanced at Ian, giving him a look of _'Tell Her Already!'_

All she received in return was a pleading look of _'I'm not sure how...'_

This earned an eye roll from Mandy who headed to the kitchen for coffee.

“What am I missing here? Ian..there's something that you're not telling me...” she went off on him again

“Oh my God Ian, will you fuckin' talk to me?”

Ian, a look of anger on his face, looked at his older sister “No.” He raised his voice a bit “I Don't want to talk to you, Fiona because if I do, I am afraid that I am going to say something that I am going to regret!”

“Oh, is that so? Like what? I'm a bad sister for looking out for my younger brother who has mental health issues? That I'm a bitch for being on your back all the time even though you're a grown man?”

“Fiona!....”

“C' mon Ian, lay it on me, I've pretty much heard it all over the years....”

“Ok, Fiona, if you want it, here it is! “ Ian stood up, fed up “I'm Sick of your bitching, OK! I'm sick of having someone on my back all the time 'Did you take your meds, Ian? Did you shower, Ian? Don't forget you have a psychiatrist appointment today, Ian...You. Just. Keep. Pushing, Fiona!

“I do it because I love you, Ian and I care about your well being!....

They didn't hear Mick's key in the apartment door because they were too busy arguing. When Mick walked in, however; they went silent. Fiona who was pacing their living room, yelling at Ian stopped, standing in the center of the room, one hand on her hip. Ian; who was once again sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. Tension and emotion-filled the room as he laid his keys on the little table just inside the door, it filled the air it felt like any sound would cut through it like a knife.

Fiona looked over at him, unable to keep a straight face, she cracks up laughing “Oh My God, what the Fuck are you wearing?” Fiona eyed him up and down, the black pants, collared white shirt and white apron all topped with a classic 1950's wedge hat adorned with the diner's logo.

“Hello to you, too!” Reaching up, he pulled the hat off of his head as Fiona came over and gave him a big hug.

“Good to see you, Mickey, missed you.”

“I missed you too, Fiona.... shit, I probably reek like the diner.”

“It's alright, Patsy's, remember?”

As they talked, they moved into the space that had become comfortable and welcoming, the space that had become home, their home. Back to the living room where they could all be comfortable.

“So, what brings my favorite sister-in-law all this way from..where?”

“Florida.” Fiona smiled.

“From Florida for a surprise visit?”

“I'm your favorite, really? Aww, that's sweet, but you know sucking up won't work with me, even if we are officially family now.”

“Dammit!”

“Mick, you are going to call your boss right now and tell him that you quit.”

“Why”

Ian finally speaks up from his spot on the couch, head still in his hands, covering his face.

“Because I can't convince her otherwise that we are not going back to Chicago with her and turning ourselves in.”

“Like Fuckin' Hell We Are!” Mick raised his voice slightly irritated and a flash of the feisty Mickey showed. The tough south-side Mickey that Ian had fallen in love with when they were teens.

“Listen to me, Fiona!...” He walked up, getting in her face. Right now, he didn't care that he reeked of grease and sweat from being in a hot kitchen all day. He didn't care what he looked like. He didn't even care that it was his own sister in law that he was angry with. The only thing that mattered to him was the current situation.

For Fiona, it really took all she had to keep from laughing again as Mick got angry with her...

“We don't care what you say, we aren't going anywhere! We've both been workin' our asses off to make a legit life for ourselves as you can see.”

Mick had tears in his eyes as he gestured to the space around them, the space that now meant so much to the both of them, as well as Mandy, even though he had been reluctant at first.

“And now you want to take all of that away.”

“Not me, the cops, Mick. You broke out of Bachman Correctional, Ian's violating his parole. Turning yourselves in would be the right thing to do.”

“Why do you think we ran?” came Ian's quiet voice “If we go back to prison, they'll definitely separate us..... We need to be together. Please, Fiona, we can't do that. We've spent enough time apart and things are really great for us.”

“So what? You're gonna keep running? I'm surprised the LAPD hasn't picked you both up already.”

“No, we're going to put down roots, here,” Mickey interjected. “Obviously you haven't figured out what's going on here.”

Fiona looked around at all of them individually, a look of confusion on her face.

From behind his hands, Ian offered “I haven't told her, Mick. I wanted to wait until you got here, so we could all do it together.”

“Haven't told me what?”

“Mandy's carrying our baby.” Ian decided to be straight out with it which would get the strongest reaction, and he was right.

“What?!” Her reaction was shock and surprise as her knees began to give, she made her way to the sofa and sat down. Mandy came over and sat down beside her as well, sipping a cup of coffee.

“They wanted their baby to be half Gallagher, half Milkovich so they asked me if I would be a surrogate. I will still be mom and be around and stuff but they will deal with the day to day stuff.”

Ian grinned, happy that they could finally share the news. Looking over at Mickey, who was smiling too, Ian knew he felt the same way.

“We weren't sure how to tell you that you're going to have a new nephew.....Surprise!”

“He's moving around, you want to feel?” Mandy grabbed Fiona's hand, placing it on her belly.

“Wow, my nephew....” Looking over at her brother and brother-in-law, both had proud dad grins on their faces. Silence fell over the group for the first time since Fiona got there.

Fiona sighed after a minute or so “I guess you're lucky. You would have a lot less say if it were the cops to come barging in here instead of me. They would have had you on the floor, in handcuffs and perp walkin' you both outta here by now.” She said, pointing accusingly at both of them “I would have had you each by an ear, dragging you out of here and down to my car...”

She still wanted to, but something pulled at her heart at the same time, the love for her unborn nephew, family. Fiona thought about this momentarily and spoke instead what was on her mind.

“Growing up, we were always taught that family comes first, that it's most important. I agree with that statement. However, I also agree that one who makes a mistake should own up to it and take their punishment.”

“Great, here we go..” That small sentence filled with so much Ian sarcasm it made Fiona stop mid-sentence and give him a nasty look.

“Go ahead then, Ian. Explain what you mean by that.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“Here you go, going all Fiona on me!”

“That's NOT a thing!”

“Oh yea, that's a thing! You do it all the time, that's how come it's a thing. It seems that any time anyone in this family has anything good going for them, you have to come in and fuck it up somehow! Not only that, you have to make it all about you!”

“No, I Don't!”

“Yes, you do! Like this for example, not only will you be known for being the one that turned us in, you will also collect the reward money.”

“Wait, there's a reward?” Mickey piped up “How much are we talkin'?”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“Just curious...”

“Five grand...I was thinking that if you willingly come with me, turn yourselves in, not only would it look good on you but I will split a share of the reward money with you. A grand each!”

“No thanks, Fiona, it's not really worth it.” Ian remarked, “I could be facing some serious time.”

“Well...I could always put it in a high-interest savings account so that way by the time you get out of the pokey, there will be some money there to get you started.”

“You're just not gonna quit on this, are you, Fiona? Even if it tears our family apart?” Ian was starting to get emotional and angry. Tears sprung to his eyes and Mick could see that he was in distress.

“Please leave, Fiona.” Ian's voice was angry, irritated

“No, not until you agree to come with me back to Chicago.”

“I said Leave, Please...” He was getting a little more impatient with every second that passed.

“Fine, Ian! But If I leave, I call the LAPD”

“Get Out!”

“Whoa, wait, hold on a second, Ian. Fiona's got a point. What if she does call the LAPD? We would have a lot less say on how this thing go down.”

“So what are you suggesting?” there was a hint of sarcasm in Ian's voice.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, in the bedroom? We'll be right back, Fiona. There's more coffee out there or beer in the fridge if you want, help yourself.” Mick offered as Ian got up off of the couch and they walked toward their room.

Closing the door as more of a sound and privacy barrier, Ian leaned up against it as soon as it latched shut, locking it, with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. In the past, Mick would have already probably been yelling at him by now in a situation like this. Now, Mick, who sat on the bed looking at Ian, could see the sadness and desperation in his eyes to come up with a plan. Something, anything that would get them out of this.

He was thinking exactly the same.

“We could bribe her?” Ian suggested

“With what? We don't have a lot of cash.”

“What do you think it would take for Fiona to say she would keep her mouth shut?”

Ian scoffed at this, knowing his oldest sister well “Money, a ton of booze, well enough to keep her stocked for a while anyway and maybe a Ferrari? Oh and a dangerous fun-loving boyfriend.”

Mickey laughed at this, remembering Jimmy /Steve who Fiona had fallen head over heels in love with. Went on dangerous dates with and enjoyed a high-class lifestyle, only to find out that he wasn't who he claimed to be.

“Yeah, that sounds like Fiona.” Mick giggled, smiling. Unfortunately, we don't have any of that shit. This 'ain't gonna be easy. Any other ideas, brainiac?”

Silence came between them as they both fell into deep thought, staying that way for a few minutes until Mickey crossed the room to the window.

“Shit, why didn't I think of this earlier? We just climb out the window and use the fire escape?” he said, turning back to Ian.

“Good idea, except she will hear us and be on us like a rabid dog in two seconds flat,” Ian stated matter of factly.

“Ok, we just wait until she goes to the bathroom or somethin'” Mick shrugged. She'll have to go sometime...What If that doesn't work, what's our plan B?”

“I dunno, get her really drunk until she a.) Falls over b.) Pukes or c.) Falls over and pukes, either way, she's passed out and we get out of here.”

“I see a few things wrong with this plan...” Mick's brain was going a mile a minute with scenario's.

“Oh?”

“Where do we go? Fiona will be looking for us and she will have the LAPD involved. We will definitely get picked up and shipped back to Chicago. Secondly, how long before she gives up and leaves, huh? How long before we can come back here?”

“That's the thing when you're on the run, Mick. You may have to run and leave some things behind.”

“So you're saying that you would just leave it all? Everything that we have worked our asses off for? Just so we can be on the run?”

“What about Mandy and baby?”

“Yeah, no way to get her outta here without Fiona knowing. Mandy would lead her right to us.”

“We would be together.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it, sentimental and all that mushy shit. Leaving everything behind, but we can't leave Mandy and baby. It's the same thing that will happen if we either get picked up by the LAPD or if we go back to Chicago with Fiona.”

“So....what you're sayin' is, either way, we're screwed!” Ian sunk down to the floor, his back against the bedroom door.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Ian smirked, “Fuckin' Fiona!”

Mick couldn't help but giggle at the way Ian cursed his sister's name that only the way a Gallagher could. Especially when it came to causing trouble for another Gallagher.

He came over and joined Ian on the floor as he lit a smoke, taking a few puffs before passing it to Mick, who had a few puffs “So, what should we do?”

Ian sighed “I hate to admit it, but once again, Fiona is right. The easiest way would be to surrender ourselves, it also looks good on us in a way. I don't know about you, but I would rather turn myself over to Fiona before the LAPD.”

“I agree with you there.” Mick took the smoke, taking a drag “But what about Mandy and baby?” Thinking about this, they weren't able to come up with a solution.


	9. I Wanna Run Away....

Unable to keep their hands to themselves they soon got distracted and lost track of time.

On the floor at the end of the bed, they were both on their knees, Mickey grabbing on to the footboard of the bed for support and leverage, Ian behind him one arm around Mick's neck, his thumb running over Mick's cheek as his lips kissed up and down each side of Mick's neck as he moaned. Ian's other hand was on Mick's cock, stroking gently, matching each thrust of his cock into Mick's fine ass.

Beads of sweat dripping off of both of them, not only was it stifling hot in the room, they had been going at it, hard, no pun intended.

There was a light rapping on the bedroom door along with Fiona's voice

“Hey, how you boys doin' in there? You've been in there a while.”

“We're fine, be out in a minute!” Ian called out, luckily, this satisfied her and they could also hear Mandy who had come back into the room, most likely with baby-related stuff.

Starting again, Ian groaned, remembering how close he actually was before their interruption. “Oh Fuck Mick...Fuck Fuuuccckk” He whispered in Mick's ear, trying to be as quiet as possible as he wrapped his one arm under Mick's and around his torso, placing his hand on the front of Mick's shoulder for leverage. All Mick could do was moan; a mixture of pleasure, pain, and lust coursing through him, his entire body shaking as he came “Fuck Ian... Ian!” He spat between clenched lips, covering Ian's hand in sticky cum, some of it dripping down to the rug.

“Fuck that was amazing!” he said as Ian pulled out, grabbing a dirty towel Mickey had previously left on the floor to clean himself off. Mickey got up, going over to Ian, kissed him before grabbing his boxers.

Ian rolled up the towel and whipped it at Mick's butt as he went by a second time.

“Hey now! Let's not get frisky again just yet. Let's go deal with your sister first.” Mick stood in front of Ian in his boxers, pointing a finger at him.

Ian grinned, how bad he wanted to stay in bed with Mickey all day, at least one more time before the baby came home.

“I love your cute, almost perfect butt,” Ian remarked, grabbing Mick's boxers and pulling them down as he let his eyes trail downward.

“Almost perfect? What are you talkin' about, Fire Crotch?”

“Right here!” Ian smacks Mickey's ass where he got shot with buckshot by the supposedly drugged lady of the house; while they robbed it! It was Jimmy's dad, Dr. Lishman who had removed most of the buckshot while Mick was lying across the Gallagher's kitchen counter. He had done a good job but the wounds had to heal on their own and had left some gnarly scars.

Mick giggled “Like I said, Fire Crotch, lets deal with Fiona first, then we can get back to fucking.” Mick had pulled up his boxers and was wriggling back into his jeans as Ian reached for his own.

Leaving the bedroom, they joined the ladies back in the living room.

“Hey Ladies” Mickey spoke first.

“So did the two of you actually talk...or...did you just fuck?”

Ian smiled “Both.” as he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Fiona.

**Middle of the night... A Few Nights Later**

Mick groans in his sleep, feeling unsettled he turns over in bed, reaching for Ian for comfort. All his hand finds are the mattress and cool sheets where Ian had been.

“Ian?” Fully awake now, Mickey sits up in bed and looks around the room, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Fuck!” he mutters to himself as he throws back the blankets, searching for his jeans that he just knows are somewhere on the floor. A cool rainy breeze makes it's way in through the window, making him shiver as he nearly trips over a sneaker, cursing again under his breath.

Finally finding his misplaced pants, he slips into them before picking up his phone and dialing Ian's number. It rings but goes to voicemail. Frustrated, he ends the call without leaving a message and throws the phone on the bed. As he's pulling on a shirt, a text comes in followed by another. Picking up the phone, it's from Ian. He read it silently, tears springing to his bright blue eyes.

_'Mick, you know that I love you more than anything and that I would do anything for you, for our family. I Can't Do it, so I've left for a while, to protect the three of you. You need to stay there with Mandy and baby and protect them.'  
If Fiona hadn't come out here, this wouldn't have happened. She needs to leave her nose out of our business and leave us the fuck alone! It's me that she wants and will use you to get to me. Until she's gone, it's not safe for me to come home. I hope you understand._

_  
With All My Love,_

_ Ian_

_   
' I'm on the run, from the cops and Fiona.....just like old times!!'_

Mickey snickered at the last part of the text, knowing it was true as he began to consider his options. He could go try and find Ian himself, but Chicago was a huge city and right now, he could be anywhere. Sitting and waiting for Ian to come home wouldn't work either, Fiona would know something was up when he became too fidgety and anxious, staring at his phone every two seconds.

“Oh, I fuckin' understand!”

Anger rises up towards Fiona and he knows what he must do. Grabbing his phone off of the bed, he goes stalking out to the living room where Fiona is asleep on the sectional sofa. Standing there in the semi-darkness for a few moments, he watches her sleeping peacefully, a sly grin on his face. Picking up a partial glass of water off of the coffee table, he dumps it directly on Fiona's head.

“Mickey! What the Fuck!” she pretty much screamed at him.

Mickey held up the phone, fresh tears coming down his cheeks“Ian's fuckin' gone, Fiona.”

“What?”

Crocodile tears came down Mickey's cheeks as he pointed a finger at her in blame “Because of YOU, Fiona, he's gone!” his lower lip trembling.

Fiona pushed the blanket back, sitting up “What?”

“I just got a text from Ian, he's long gone, on the run. Says that he's not coming home, he couldn't do it, he couldn't let you drag us down, back to Chicago.”

“No Fucking Way!” Fiona tries to grab the phone but Mick snatches his hand out of the way.

“Yes, Fucking Way! I think I get what Ian has been saying. Is all of this because you don't think that I can take care of Ian on my own?”

“Mick, it's not like that, you know I have a lot of respect for you...”

“Or maybe you want to get him all to yourself so that you can get him admitted somewhere to be taken care of so that he won't be a burden on you anymore and you won't have to worry about him so much?”

Fiona's mouth hung open “Oh my god.....” Eyes filled with tears.

“Hmm? That look right there, that says a lot.”

“No, I would never do that to Ian, ever!”

“Really?” Mickey put on a light jacket and grabs the car keys off of the small table by the apartment door, which he opened. “When I get back here, I want you gone. Use the lock on the doorknob when you leave. Goodbye, Fiona... Oh and this shit stays between us, No Fuckin' Cops.”

“Where the fuck are you goin'?”

“I just... I can't stay here right now. I gotta go find my husband.”


	10. Love Notes

Mick started to drive around L.A. Trying to think of places that Ian could possibly go, but his mind just drew a big foggy blank. Tears in his eyes he picked up his phone again and dialed Ian's number and put it to his ear.

One ring....two...three...four... “Hi, this is Ian!” came his chipper voice “Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.” followed by the irritating tone.

“Hey Ian, Uh, just letting you know I got your texts..give me a call back when you get this, a' right. I love you.”

Mickey hangs up, throwing the phone on the seat beside him as he heads north, towards Hollywood, the clubs, late-night eats and where the last call is two am. But the party usually goes until the early morning hours. For all Mickey knew, Ian could probably be hating himself right now, doing another porno under the influence of god knows what... He had to shake that thought from his mind, things had been going really well. Ian has been seeming more stable for at least the last six or seven months and hadn't gone manic. He had probably gone for a long walk to clear his head or was sitting in some late-night coffee shop somewhere sipping an overpriced latte.

The streets were quiet as Mick cruised down Hollywood Blvd, slowing down for a red light at the intersection by the Pacific Bank building. On the seat his phone went off, signaling a text. Looking annoyingly at the device, he could see that it was a text from Fiona. Ignoring it, he hit the gas pedal heavily when as the light changed to green as his phone signaled again. Scowling, figuring it was Fiona again, he grabbed the phone as it went off a third time in his hand.

It was Ian...

Looking around, Mickey pulled over into the first parking space he sees. Throwing the car into park, he picked up the phone with shaky hands and unlocked it, opening up his messages.

_'I Miss You....'  
'FYI, the LAPD is on our ass, so be careful! I bet it was Fiona!”_

_'Can't catch me, Piggies!!' with two pig emoticons_

Mick smiled, oh how he loved Ian humor, he texted back

_'I Miss You too...' _hitting send, he paused, thinking a moment.

_'I dealt with Fiona. I told her to leave and not get the cops involved. Apparently she didn't listen... '_

Mick waited a few more minutes, but there were no more texts from Ian. Worry began to rise in his gut as he started the engine again before remembering that Fiona had messaged him too. Opening up the message, it only took him a second to throw it down in disgust.

_'Mick, I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you or Ian intentionally but this needs to be done. The LAPD is now involved and hunting for you and Ian. Either turn yourselves in or let them pick you up, your choice.'_

“Shit!” Mick cursed “I really have to find Ian before she does.”

The sun began to rise over Los Angeles, marking the dawn of a new day with the start a bright orange glow on the horizon, reflecting off of the tall buildings and into the darkness that still loomed in the pre-dawn light. Mick could already tell it was going to be a hot one and for a redhead like Ian, it didn't take much for him to burn. Once the sun came up fully, he would most likely retreat inside somewhere.

After searching for hours, Mickey picked up the cup of coffee sitting in the cupholder. Sipping it, he makes a face, realizing it has long gone cold. A glance at the clock on the dash tells him it's almost nine-thirty in the morning. The car was already beginning to heat up, so he cranks the A/C on, the cool air blasting over his face and torso. He turns on the radio, hoping that it will keep him awake.

Mick's phone that's sitting in the second cup holder goes off again. Picking it up, he can see the preview of the text and that it's from Ian. Unlocking the phone as he drives he reads

_'Sorry that I ghosted you earlier, I had to keep on the move...  
Wow, I am really surprised that you haven't found me yet! It's a place Fiona would never think of, yet we've been there before.'_

Mickey wrinkled his brow, pulling over into a nearby parking spot, which LA seemed to have everywhere, he thought a moment before texting back.

_'A riddle, really Wisecrack?'_

A reply came almost immediately _'Would you like a hint?'_

_'Stop fucking with me, Ian, tell me where the Fuck you are!'_

_'Oh come on, you're no fun...'_ Another wise-ass reply, Ian knew how to press his buttons, keep him interested.

_'Fuck... fine, gimme the clue...'_

_'After we got here, where did we go on our first official LA date night?'_

Mick thought about it for a moment, ducking, purely out of habit as a cop cruised by slowly. There was no way the cop could see in through the darkened side and rear windows and as far as he knew, they didn't know what make of vehicle they could be driving. Either way, he knew where Ian was hiding and it was time to move.

Using the onboard backup camera, he backed the car out of the parking spot and out into the street almost expertly. Putting the car into drive, he headed toward the arms of the man he loves.

Pulling up, he parks the car directly out front and cuts the engine with a sigh, realizing just how much he had missed Ian since he had awoken the night before and found him missing, now that they were about to be reunited. The fatigue of staying up hit him as he rubbed fingers over tired eyes. Thankfully now he would be able to get that coffee and the worry in his mind would be at peace.

Exiting the vehicle, he headed inside quickly, having already spotted Ian through the window, sitting the second booth in on the right, facing towards the door. Walking up to the booth, he slid in across from Ian, although what he wanted to do was jump his sexy ass.

“I missed you,” he said quietly enough so only Ian could hear. Not like there were a lot of people around, a few stragglers but they paid no attention to the two fugitives. “Nice hat.”

Ian was wearing a white Adidas ball cap, dark blue hoodie and he had also been wearing aviator sunglasses which were laying on the table.

“Missed you too.”

The waitress, a chipper young blond thing with ample tits and long legs walked up to their table holding a coffee pot, addressing Mickey.

“Hello sir, Welcome to Cindy's, can I start you off with something to drink?” She placed a menu on the table in front of Mickey as he turned over the coffee cup.

“Coffee, please.”

She filled the cup for Mickey, refilling Ian's as well. Reaching into her apron, she produced sugar packets to refill the holder on the table. “I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order, cutie.”

Mickey snickered

“Oooh! Someone's got the hots for you!” Ian teased from across the table “Too Bad Your Mine!”

“Eat your damn pie....” Mick motioned to the slice of blueberry pie, half-devoured in front of Ian who took another mouthful along with a sip of coffee.

“How is the pie here anyway?”

“It's Amazing!” Ian answered, swallowing.

“Then let me try it.” Hands like lightning, Mick grabs the plate out from in front of Ian who protested

“Hey! Get your own damn pie!” as Mick shoved a forkful in his mouth, a playful grin on his face. The waitress came back over.

“Have you decided or would you like a few more minutes?”

Mick glanced at the menu one more time

“I'll have the BLT please, but can I have fries instead of the salad?”

“Sure can, cutie.” From across the table, Ian smiled at Mickey as he blushed, he couldn't help it.

“Anythin' else?”

“Oh and a slice of that blueberry pie too, please.”

“You got it!” Picking the menu up off of the table, she turned to Ian “Anything else for you, Sugar?”

“I'll get a strawberry shake please.” Ian smiled at her, making the young lady blush as she walked away.

“Now now, no reason for you to start flirting with her too!”

“Jealous..” Mick smiled, taking another bite of Ian's blueberry pie before Ian is able to grab it, Mickey playfully smacking at his hand as he grabs it away, sliding it back across the table.

Soon enough, Mick's food arrived and his stomach's growled as the meal was laid in front of him. Eagerly, he dives in like he was a growing teenage boy again, devouring the food in what seemed like no time flat.

Mick was working on his slice of the blueberry pie when the waitress came back a third time to check on them and refill their coffee, grabbing the now empty plates off of the table.

“Anythin' else before I close out your tab? My shift is endin' so I would appreciate it if you could take care of the bill, no rush to leave, I just can't leave until you do.”

“Sure, no problem.” Mick takes out his wallet as Ian gets up from the table.

“I'm goin' outside for a smoke.”

“Ok, I'll be out in a minute, just gonna take care of this.”

As Ian went out the front door, Mickey followed their waitress up to the counter to pay the bill.

Outside, a police cruiser pulled up, the next thing Mick heard was Ian yell “Fuuucckk!” Looking back as the officer had Ian on the hood of the police car, putting him in handcuffs as he resisted.

“Shit!”

Mickey, without warning, literally dove over the counter. Crouched down, hiding, he looked up at the waitress “Is there a back way out of here?”

Clearly scared, she was shaking as she nodded.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not even armed. Out through the kitchen, right?”

Again, she nodded.

“O.K... Shh!” Staying low, Mickey made his way towards the back of the restaurant and out through the kitchen door, running off just as another cruiser pulled up out front.

Pulling up his hood again, he tries to become inconspicuous as rain begins to fall over the city. Walking quickly, he makes his way underground to the train station just as thunder sends an ear-splitting crack from overhead, Mickey is Lucky. Glad to be underground and dry, he sighs as he breathes in the stale air of decades-old concrete, B.O., stale sweat and what has to be the hobo sleeping on the bench nearby. Oddly, Frank comes to mind and Mickey is reminded of home, Chicago's south-side and how much he misses it. The thought stays with him as the train pulls up and he gets on. At this point, he doesn't care where in the city it's going, he just wants to get as far away as possible.

As the train pulls away, he watches transit security poke at the hobo on the bench, waking him and he imagines that they are telling him that he can't be there and has to move. The man is protesting as the train pulls out of sight and Mick collapses into a seat, exhausted.


	11. The Last Line.....

With his head pressed against the window, Mickey just let his exhausted mind wander. Thoughts go through his head a million at a time, coming at him like big raindrops that were hitting the train's window panes as they came up to the surface to collect more passengers.

'Where's Ian right now?' 'Is he OK?' worry rushed its way into Mickey's brain like a commuter train at rush hour.

As the train began to move back underground, there were tears in Mick's eyes that trickled down pale cheeks. Moving into the tunnel, he wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie as the train barreled through the underground tunnel system towards the next station.

Sometime later,

As the train pulled to a stop, the doors opened and two transit cops stepped on. Immediately they began sizing people up as Mickey slipped past them, off of the train with the throng of commuters also getting off at this station. Glancing back as the warning tone sounded and the doors on the train closed, he could still see the transit cops going from person to person as the train began to pull away.

Coming back into the bright sunlight, Mick squinted as he trudged up over the last few steps to street level and began to walk. Here he was met with conversations on city sidewalks and the noise of the traffic in the street. Excessively loud music blared from some of the stores nearby, assaulting people's eardrums as they walked past, making him wonder how they actually thought that would make customers want to come into their store. Outside some of the shops, people were holding up signs and telling people of the sale inside, advertising it as 'today only' when in fact, it as a money trap and they have the same deals on all the time.

On the sidewalk, foot-commuters moved past, some talking on cell phones or listening to music, walking with a purpose. Buskers moved about the street, smiling and greeting people with a free demo CD in hand or an instrument or offered a celebrity tour for a good deal.

Colorful comic book and movie characters also moved about, posing for pictures for a 'tip' or putting on a bit of a show.

No matter how many times he came up here, it seemed that walking onto Hollywood Boulevard was like walking into another world. It always mesmerized him a bit and he had to give his head a shake as the little boy in him wanted to stop and get a picture with Spider-Man as he watched a blond-haired little boy, about the same age as Yevgeny cuddle up to the web-slinger excitedly. He smiled at them as the dad snapped a picture with his cell phone as they gave a thumbs up. Again his mind drifted, this time to Yev, who was back in Chicago currently being raised by Kev and V. Sure, he trusted them to look after his boy, but watching the father and son excited about Spider-Man, that was something that he was missing out on. His heart ached for Yev, for home..for Chicago.

His feet must have been on auto-pilot because he now found himself at the diner where he worked. Opening the door, the bell overhead gave a ring as he entered, making the young woman behind the counter look up.

“Oh, hey Mick! How're things? I heard you were dealing with a family issue.” she greeted him as he came over and sat down at the counter “Can I get ya a cuppa coffee?”

“Sure..I'll have some coffee. Things could be better, ya know, crazy sister-in-law n all.”

Mick sweetened his coffee as a couple came in and his co-worker went to greet them. Sipping it, he ran over his options in his mind but only one really seemed to stick out. The next time his co-worker came by, he asked “Hey, is the boss here? I need to talk to him.”

The boss, an average height, the young man a little older than Mickey; with brown hair pulled back in a tail under a hairnet, average build and fair, well-kept skin with handsome features came out from the kitchen a few minutes later.

“Hey, Mick! What's up? How's the situation at home?”

“Hey Greg,” Mick greeted him “Honestly, it's pretty shitty and it's gonna take a lot to fix.”

“How so?”

“Shit...I hate to do this but, I gotta quit. I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go away for a while to fix this and really, that's all you need to know. I don't need anyone else getting mixed up in this.”

“It's really that bad?”

“Yeah...Sorry.”

“Mick, you're one of my best workers. You're on time, haven't missed a shift, you work hard when you're here. When you're ready, your position may not be here, but there will always be something here for you. So when you get things straightened out, come see me.”

Mick smiled, thinking of Ian “I learned from the best! Thank you. I appreciate that it may take a while.”

“That's fine, hey I better get back to it, I have some calls to make and a schedule to fix, but I hope things work out for you. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Greg disappeared back into the kitchen as Mick sipped his coffee again now knowing exactly what he had to do.

Finishing his coffee, he slipped off of the stool and out the door. Once outside, he stood at the railing of the terrace of the outdoor mall. The rain had stopped leaving the cobblestone below wet and the air humid. Overhead, thunder still rumbled.

Taking out his cell phone, he unlocked it and dialed Fiona's number.

She picks up after one ring; she'd be expecting his call.

“What the Fuck, Fiona?” Mick practically yelled into the phone.

“Well hello, Mick.” came her calm voice on the other end of the line.

“Don't you 'Hello Mick' me!”

“Excuse me?”

“Getting the cops involved, that was pretty low, Fiona. Even for a Gallagher. Whatever happened to south-siders don't snitch? I also remember specifically saying NO Cops! What the Hell!”

“How'd they not arrest you too? You were with Ian, weren't you?”

“Those dirty,snortin' bacon machines? Easy enough to give 'em the slip, buncha overweight,doughnut-eating; fat fucks.”

“I dunno, the one I got here in front of me right now is pretty easy on the eyes.”

“Wait...where are you? Are you with Ian? How is he?” Mick couldn't get the questions out fast enough.

“Now who's the worried one?” came Fiona's reply “Look, if you want to see Ian, you'll come to UCLA Hospital Emerg department, that's where they are holding him right now. They are just waiting for a bed to become available upstairs in the mornin' on the psych ward. There are police here. You will willingly turn yourself in; to them before you are allowed to see Ian.”

“That's fuckin' blackmail, how is that fair?”

“You have until mornin'.” Fiona hangs up on Mick, the phone emitting a tone in his ear as the call ends.

'Fuckin' Cunt' Mick swore under his breath as he just stared at the phone momentarily before shaking his head and stuffing the phone in the pocket of his jeans although he would have rather thrown it in anger. Watching it fly through the air before hitting something and smashing would be satisfying.

The device was needed, as of right now, it was his only connection to Fiona, to Ian. To the people in his life that mattered anything to him. He couldn't help the tears that came as he began to retrace his steps back to the train station. Back underground, back to Ian.

He'd run off like a coward …......

_clack-clack, clack-clack_

The sound of metal on metal and sway of the train as it moved along made him remember just how tired he was as his eyes began to close.


	12. Gallavich

After what felt like it took forever, Mickey finally arrived, walking into the emergency department at UCLA trying to look confident and hard-assed but inside he knew it was all a big fuckin' lie. Inside he was terrified, not of the LAPD, but actually of Fiona. Ian had warned him not to get on her bad side and now that's what he was about to do.

Approaching the triage desk, the cop who was standing there turned toward him, one hand on his hip. Fiona was right, if this was the one he was talking about, he was easy on the eyes. Mick sized him up, tall and trim, very fit. Receding hairline, his hair buzzed down close, no facial hair but warm, dark eyes a big contagious smile and softly squared jaw; as the nurse, he was talking to said something before he turned towards Mickey again.

“Whoa, stop right there!” The officer commanded him, the hand that was on his hip slid seamlessly to his service weapon. “Put your hands where I can see em!”

Mickey did as he was told, taking his hands out of his hoodie pocket.

“I'm officer Calderone with the LAPD, What's your name, son?”

“Mickey Gallagher.” … Still weird...

“They just got married,” Fiona explained from her place at the Triage desk behind the officer.

“Thank you, Fiona.” Mick piped up which just got a look from Fiona.

Officer Calderone came toward him and Mick took a few steps back, moving his hands out in front of him. “I want to be able to see Ian before this goes down. Please, I have to know that he's OK.”

“I told you he's OK.” came Fiona's voice, finally.

“Oh! She Speaks! Listen, I want to see Ian for myself.”

“No.”

“You tricked me! Just so I could come all the fuckin' way down here to get nabbed by the cops? Is Ian even here?”

“That part is true, yes, he is here.”

“Please, then I'll turn myself in willingly without a fight. You have my word..” Mick swallowed “As your brother-in-law. I don't want to have to go in there in handcuffs and make it harder than it already is. Just let me see him, Fiona!”

Officer Calderone came towards Mickey who quickly dodged out of the way as if he was avoiding a football tackle, taking off into the ER, head darting back and forth rapidly, looking for Ian. Officer Calderone and the security guard who just came off of the elevator were on his heels.

Seeing Ian's flaming red hair through a gap in the curtain around one of the beds, he bee-lined for it.

“Ian!”

He was conscious but sedated and his face lit up, smiling a goofy grin at Mickey from his half-sitting position in bed. Mick also noticed that he was tied down at the wrists and ankles.

“What the fuck?”

Calderone grabs Mick by the collar, twisting one arm behind his back, pulling him away from Ian

“Let Me See Him!” Mickey screamed, “I'm his husband!”

Wrenching his other free arm, he spins around, giving Calderone an elbow to the ribs, making him double over and release his grip. Quickly, Mickey attempts to flee to Ian's bedside, only to be tackled by the too-fit cop, falling forward onto the cold floor, blood running down his chin as he had bitten his lip.

There was a knee pressed into his back as the officer snapped on the cuffs before helping him to his feet.

Mickhailo Aleksander Milkovich-Gallagher, I am placing you under arrest. One, because you're an escaped felon. Add to that one count of Grand Theft Auto, Felony Evasion and Assault of a Police Officer.” He reads off the revised Miranda and asks Mickey if he understands his rights.

“I do.”

“Do you have anything you want to say?”

Mick's lower lip trembled slightly, still bleeding and was already starting to swell. He spat blood on the floor.

“Yeah, first off, you busted my fuckin' lip!” he addresses Officer Calderone.

“Well, we're in the right place to get that looked at.” The Officer commented.

Mick turned his attention to Fiona who walks up to him as Officer Calderone has a grip on the cuffs by the chain. With an open hand, Fiona slaps him across the left cheek, there was a resounding smack! As Fiona's palm made contact, hitting the skin.

“What The Fuck! Fiona!”

“You deserted him, Mickey. Left him there outside the diner, screaming his head off and resisting with no one to calm him down.”

“Shit..”

“You Fuckin' Bastard!” She screamed at him “You should know him well enough by now! Fuck!” She turned away briefly before turning back, running her hands through her hair, eyes brimming with tears, a look of desperation and worry behind them. Something was wrong...

“What? What happened?...”

Fiona turned away from him again

“Tell me, Please.”

She turned back around, tears steadily falling her cheeks, eyes red and puffy. “Did you know?” The question carries an accusatory tone, her voice raised.

“Know what?”

“That Ian had drugs on him?”

“Fuck..No! I didn't know about no drugs!”

“Molly, Coke, Weed, Shrooms.”

“Jesus, Ian...”

“Do you know when he took the drugs?”

“No, I wasn't with him, remember? He ran off in the middle of the night. I didn't see him until earlier today, just like you.”

“I'm worried, it sounded like he was thinkin' about goin' all in if you know what I mean.”

“What? All in? I don't know what you mean.”

“Suicide, Mick.”

“What! No, Ian wouldn't do that!”

“Yeah he would and he did!” It was difficult to get the next part out as somehow saying it did indeed make it true “They had to pump his stomach when he got here. They couldn't even look at him until they sedated him. The drug cocktail was making him paranoid and kicking up his mania. He was pretty out of it and wanted to fight the doctors and nurses tryin' to help.”

“All of this was after they tasered him!”

“They actually tasered him?”

“Yep, back at the diner. I didn't see it happen but when they bought him in from the ambulance, he still had the taser probes in him.”

“Fuck...” was all Mick could mutter.

“We very well could have lost him last night, Mick.” Fiona had gotten her rage out now and stood in front of him with tears and fear in her eyes. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you didn't know and you can't be with him twenty-four-seven.”

Mick hung his head momentarily “I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have left him there like that, knowing what he's like. I should have just given myself up then, too. I dunno what the fuck happened. My fight or flight instinct kicked in and I was out of there! Learned instinct I guess, growin' up with my father, fuckin' prick. Been runnin' from the cops my whole life because of him.” He let out a heavy sigh “I guess it's time some things changed.”

“We good?”

“Yeah, we're good.”

“You still wanna see Ian?”

“Yeah!”

Mick settled into the chair next to Ian's hospital bed, cheek resting on his knuckles as he watched Ian's chest rise up and down slowly. He had always loved watching Ian sleep and hated to wake him, but they needed to talk and he didn't have much time.

“Ian.,” he whispered, watching Ian's eyes flutter open at the sound of his voice, a sweet boyish smile forming on his face.

“Mick...I missed you.”

“Hey sleepy face missed you too.” Mickey smiled, caressing Ian's cheek lightly with his fingers. He noticed that Ian looked paler than usual, sickly. He leaned in to kiss Ian anyway

“I'm gonna warn you my breath probably smells like puke.”

“I don't care.” He had missed Ian that much, he kissed him anyway, his lips felt cold. This surprised Mick a bit and he pulled away as Fiona's words came as a reminder_ 'We very well could have lost him last night, Mick'_

“What? What's wrong Mick?”

Anger rose up in him and it took everything he had not to shout and draw attention to himself.

“Fiona said that when you came in you had drugs on you and that you had overdosed...that...”

Mick cleared his throat, unable to get the words out, instead, he choked on a sob; breaking down into uncontrollable tears. Sadness washing over him, so heavy and profound, something he had never felt before. Putting his head down on the railing of the bed, resting on his arms, he cried, letting the tears fall wherever they may. All Ian could do was whisper “It's OK, Mick, c'mon breathe! You need to calm down so that you can talk to me...Deep breaths.” Ian coached as best he could.

When Mickey finally looked up, there were tears in Ian's eyes.

“I want to know Ian, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Please..don't make me fuckin' say it...”

“I need to hear it from you, I have no idea what she said.”

“Fuck..” Mick scratched his head nervously, clearing his throat again as if choking on the words “She said that they think you were tryin'..to..to commit suicide.” He looked at Ian who didn't register any emotion or expression on his face at all.

“Say something!...

Nothing but silence fell between them, Mickey just staring at Ian who's gaze had dropped to his lap and the hospital bed.

“Do you believe them?”

“I don't want to...but I need to hear your side.”

Ian sighed “What they said...is partially true.”

“Like, what parts are we talkin' about here?”

“When I left in the middle of the night. I just couldn't sleep, turning everything over in my brain, trying to find a solution, going over our options and trying to come up with new ones. I would lie awake for hours, long after you had fallen asleep, listening to the rain and thinking about the only way I knew how to solve this. Finally, I said 'fuck it' so I got up, got dressed and left. I did it to protect the three of you, that Fiona would be more willing to let you stay there with Mandy and baby and come after me.”

“You were willing to sacrifice yourself.” Taking Ian's hand, he squeezed it.

Ian nodded, again, glancing down avoiding Mickey's gaze.

“There's more..when we met at the Diner, I didn't tell you the real reason why I wanted to meet you there. What Fiona said about me using, yeah, it's half-true; I did. When I said I wanted to meet with you at the diner, I never did tell you the real reason why. I was having second thoughts about what I was doing. I had bought a bunch of drugs and was having suicidal thoughts running through my head. I've never seriously thought about doing it before but the thoughts were there, constantly. They were scaring me, Mick. But what scared me more is the fact that I couldn't control them and if I didn't do something, I would finally snap and just do it, take all of the drugs, just to make the voices go away.” Ian was shaking, Mick could feel Ian's hand trembling in his. Tears fell down Ian's face and he sobbed “I wanted to tell you; I was working up the courage but then that cop showed up...”

“You..were reaching out for help. And you didn't tell Fiona this?” Tears welled up in Mick's eyes, seeing Ian hurting in more ways than one, his own heartbreaking a little bit, a slight pain in his chest watching Ian, he shook his head as he continued “Before I went to Cindy's to meet you, I smoked a joint and when I got there, I did a line of coke in the bathroom....maybe two, it's a little fuzzy. I probably got there what.. half an hour, forty minutes before you.”

“I was comin' from Hollywood, so, yeah about right.”

Ian gave Mick an inquisitive look

Mick sighed “I was on auto-pilot I guess because when I gave the transit cops the slip, I found myself in Hollywood. I quit my job at the diner. I felt really bad, quitting on Greg without any notice or anything like that, he's a good guy. “

“Why quit?”

Mickey sighed again, deeper this time “Because if we are going to do this, we are going to do it right, Ian. I really want us to do what we have to do to make things right. Then, when we are free and clear, we can start our life over, wherever we want, together. Just you and me.”

“No Fiona?”

“No Fiona,” Mick repeated, laughing and smiling as the curtain parted and Fiona came into the curtained area around Ian's hospital bed.

“Speak of the devil,” Mick muttered under his breath, loud enough so Ian could hear.

“What was that, Mick?” She tapped him lightly on the back of his head.

On the bed, Ian laughed, wincing in pain “Oh, shut up, it hurts!”

“That's what you get!” Fiona pointed at her brother, making herself comfortable on the end of the bed.

Mickey just glanced at Ian who returned his stare, an awkwardness fell between the trio. Fiona finally spoke up “What? I'm sorry, did I interrupt a private conversation or some inside joke or something between the two of you because I can leave.”

“No, Fiona. There's...Something that I want to tell you....” Ian started to say, but hesitated, his eyes drifting to Mick for support. Mick raised his eyebrows and gave Ian a nod of reassurance” Go ahead” his hand squeezing Ian's.

“When Officer Calderone arrested me at the Diner, yes I was high. I had smoked a joint and done some coke. “ He could easily read Fiona's look “I know you're disappointed in me, but we were at the Diner because I was reaching out, Fiona. I was scared as fuck when the drugs really kicked in and I realized that the voices and thoughts in my head were maybe actually starting to get to me, that maybe I should take all of the drugs and see what happened.”

Hearing this, Fiona starts to cry, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. “Oh, Ian...”

By this point, Ian is crying again as well which sets Mickey off again, who gives Ian's hand another reassuring squeeze.

“I didn't plan on suicide, Fiona. I was being driven to it by the thoughts running through my head, telling me to kill myself and how to do it.”

“I thought you just said voices..”

“I was trying to find a way to explain what it's like. Not like actual voices whispering in my ear, just those thoughts that go through your head, the ones you can't get rid of. It's so scary when they won't leave you alone, no matter what you are doing; when you're awake. And when the only way to make them go away is to sleep or do drugs.”

“So, correct me if I'm wrong here, you said you didn't mean to O.D. But yet, here you are so, what happened?”

“Well, like I said, around the time I did the coke, things began to get hazy. At some point in between doing the coke and getting arrested, I realized that I had done too much. I remember him putting me on the ground and the sirens but I'm blank after that until I woke up here.”

“Would you care to fill us in on some of those details, Fiona?” Mick raised an eyebrow at her “Like how did the cop know that we were at the diner?”

Officer Calderone walked into the small space, making it seem even smaller “I can answer that question for you “I didn't know you were at the Diner, it was a random coincidence. I was in the area and had heard their pie was amazing and I needed coffee so I wanted to stop since I hadn't had a break. When I pulled up, you were right there in front of me, Ian. How are you feeling?”

“I'm alright, I'm sorry for the right hook to the cheek when you grabbed me to put me on the hood of the car, I had already blacked out, things are....foggy.”

“It's alright, it'll heal.” He smiled

“Does that mean you'll drop the assault charges?”

“No can do, the paperwork has already been processed. I have however spoken with the court in Chicago; you will both go before the judge overseeing this tomorrow morning via video conference call, considering the circumstances. Otherwise, we would extradite you to Chicago.” he put away his notepad and pen “I will be back in the morning, to be present before the judge as well. I've got two uniforms posted outside this door so neither of you tries anything funny.”

Mick looks at him, eyebrows raised “No. Sir.” as soon as Off. Calderone is out of shot, he adds “Asshole.”

A scream of agony and pain ripped through the relative quiet of the ER, Ian and everyone around him turned toward the sound of the voice

“Mandy!” They all shouted at the same time and those who could go running out into the waiting room.

Ian tried but he couldn't see what was going on because of the curtains hanging around the bed. Both he and Mickey could hear Mandy's moans of agony as Fiona tried her best to keep Mandy calm.

“Jesus...Is that what it's really like?” Mick looked at Ian, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Yep, Debs had Franny on the kitchen table, I was there. Lip said Karen screamed at him when she was having Hymie because she was in so much pain and out of it....but yet, they go through it again and again.”

Almost like a car crash scene, the nurses and doctor on duty rushed in with Mandy on a gurney, moaning in pain, the nurses gathered around her as the doctor took another look.

“This baby is coming, now...we would never get her upstairs in time, we are just going to have to deliver the baby here.”

One of the nurses pulled back the curtain between the two bays to address Ian and Mickey “Which one of you is the father?”

They both pointed to each other “We both are.”

“I'm the biological father.” Ian raised his hand; adding “Mickey is my husband and he will legally be adopting the baby.” Ian clarified to the somewhat relieved look of the nurse.

“Ian!” Mandy cried out, reaching out her hand as nurses pushed them closer together, Ian grabbing Mandy's hand as another contraction hit and she pushed again.

“Holy Fuckin' Shit! That's something I can't UN-See!” Mickey piped up from beside Ian as the wail of the newborn filled the air, along with the announcement of “It's A Boy!”

**Announcing The Birth Of:**

_Jameson Riley Gallagher_

_D.O.B. 10/15/2019 at 6:49 pm_

_Weight: 7lbs 4oz_

_The Next Morning......_

When the call came in from Judge Nora Beasley both Ian and Mickey were sitting on the hospital bed, Ian holding and rocking a somewhat fussy Ja meson in his arms, he whispered “Shhh it's ok, Jamie...It's ok...”

Once the formal stuff was taken care of, they got down to business.

“I will read the charges but do wish to address each of you separately, to make sure everything is clear. First of all, who's little one is that?”

“This is our son, your honor.” Ian looked down at him and smiled, teary-eyed.

“How old is he?”

“Not quite a day,” Mickey answered, smiling at the baby who wasn't crying but fussier now. When he wouldn't quiet down, Fiona leaned in and took baby from Ian, seeing baby wanted mom and so they could get this over with.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher and Mickhailo Aleksander Milkovich-Gallagher you are being charged with one additional count each of felony evasion and grand theft auto.”

“Ian Clayton Gallagher.” She addressed him directly.

“Yes, Ma'am?”

“Ian, do you fully understand that because of your recent actions, violating the conditions of your parole. You were harboring a fugitive, Mr. Gallagher; which as you know is a federal offense;

I will have no choice but to pass a sentence onto you?”

“_Yes, Ma'am,” _Ian answered, nodding his head, his brain trying to digest what she just said.  
“Do you have anything that you would like to say, Mr. Gallagher?”

“Yes, I do, your Honor.” Ian sighed before taking in a deep breath, steadying himself.

“Your Honor, since my release from prison, until this very moment, everything I have done, I did out of love.” He glances at Mickey lovingly, sitting next to him “When my sister, Fiona told me she wanted to leave because she needed a change, she admitted she was scared. I told her 'Go for It Sis! Be Brave!' Even though in my heart I didn't want her to go, I knew she had to.” Ian glanced over towards the door where Fiona was standing, tears in her eyes, as she had heard what he said about not wanting her to go. Tears welled up in his eyes now too.

“I speak for myself and Mickey when I say that no couple, no matter how much they love each other, is perfect. Especially when you come from where we do. Our relationship has been rough but there's been a lot of good times, too. Including a move across the country for a fresh start in a new city.

Since our move to Los Angeles, we have both been holding down jobs, paying rent and the bills, keeping our noses clean and not having any further incidents with law enforcement. We wanted to turn things around, together as newlyweds, like my oldest sister, Fiona did.” Mickey glances at the doorway again “Who I look up to and admire.” before turning back to the screen.

“Thank You, Your Honor.”

Ian barely heard Fiona's low call of “Suck-Up!” from across the room, beside him, Mickey had to try really hard to keep from laughing.

Judge Beasley's gaze turned to Mickey.

'Mickhailo, is it? Or is there a name you prefer?”

“I prefer Mickey, your Honor.”

“Mickey Mikovich Gallagher, do you also understand that I will have to pass sentence onto you as you broke out of Bachman correctional as well as the list of charges read against you today. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Honor.”

“Do you have anything to say for yourself before I pass sentence?”

“Yes, your Honor.” Mickey clears his throat nervously, he hadn't really prepared anything, he had just been worried about Ian.

“Your Honor, I love Ian and I trust him with my whole heart. We've loved each other for a very long time since we were teenagers. Sure, our relationship hasn't been perfect but I haven't heard of a relationship that is. My parents are a dam good example of that, broken home, abusive, neglectful at times. Both my parents are addicts and criminals so growing up, dad would get thrown in jail and mom would disappear and go on a bender. Sometimes we wouldn't see her for weeks at a time and we were often left to fend for ourselves.

Whenever I needed to blow off some steam or needed an ear to listen or to offer needed advice, Ian and his family were there for me. Ian is the one who finally helped me stand up to my homophobic piece of shit father and to openly come out as gay. My father attacked me when I did; Ian stood up for me when no one else would.”

Mickey looked at Ian who's eyes were filling with tears “It was Ian who helped me to open up and come out; to not be afraid of who I am.

I guess what I'm trying to say, your Honor is you can't pick what family you're born into, but you can pick your family. For me, Ian and the Gallagher's are my family and I'm not gonna let anything change that.”

Mickey paused to catch his breath, looking at Ian, his husband, with that look of love in his eyes that he had never had for anyone else as they smiled at each other before Mickey continued.

“I know I messed up, your Honor. I just don't know what I would do if I had to spend a single day in that prison alone, without Ian by my side. I..I think I'd go crazy! When it comes to the one person on this earth that you love; more than anything, you'd do anything for 'em. I guess all I'm asking is that we are given another chance, your Honor. Yes I know we both have priors and a record but I believe that we are able to clean up our act and start over, as we have proven in our time in Los Angeles. Thank You.”

“First of all, gentlemen, I would like to commend you both on trying to get your act together and wanting to turn your life around. This takes a great deal of effort and will power and I do have to applaud you on that, although you went about doing it the wrong way. It cannot be overlooked that you attempted to do so; and I do hope that in the future, things improve for both of you.

Turning her attention, she focused on Ian first.

“Ian, I see here in your medical records that you have been diagnosed as being Bipolar, is that correct?”

“Yes, your Honor.”

“I also see that you have been hospitalized in the past, this is correct as well?

“Yes.”

“It shows here that you were admitted to the hospital when you were a teenager, barely eighteen and there was a full mental health assessment done. Is this correct and have you had another one since?”

“Yes, that is correct, and no I have not.”

“Very well.” she made some notes on her legal pad before turning to Mickey.

“Mickey, as for you, I am familiar with your father, Terry and his behavior. In my experience, the apple doesn't usually fall far from the tree and unfortunately, I can see that you have already headed down that path quite a way; upon reviewing your lengthy rap sheet.”

“I've made mistakes, your Honor.”

“Ones that you regret and won't make again, I hope.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“The reality of the situation is, I should send you both straight back to Bachman Correctional to finish serving out the entirety of your sentences. For you Ian, let me remind you that it would be another one year; three months and twenty-seven days that you would serve. Mickey, you would do another four years hard time. That's just the remaining of your previous sentence, on top of that, I would also sentence you to additional time on top of time served for the additional charges.”

Ian hung his head for a moment as the Judge let this sink in. The thought of _'We're So Screwed...'_ continually went through his brain.

“Before I pass down my choice of sentence, I just want to say that I believe that within our society and it's imperfect justice system, people do slip through the cracks. Instead of being rehabilitated and becoming productive members of society, they rely on a life of crime to get by simply because they don't know anything else, being a product of their environment. I also believe, upon reviewing everything again; that if given the chance, success would be achievable in your case when it comes to rehabilitation and the opportunity to become productive members of society. You just need some help to be pointed in the right direction.

Mickey.” She addressed him directly.

“Yes, Ma'am?”

“In light of your environment at home and the traumatic events you've been through, have you ever had a mental health assessment done?”

“No, Ma'am.”

She addressed them both again “Very well, I remand you both to the Psychiatric unit there at UCLA for a full mental health assessment. You will remain there until it is complete and you are due to check in with me again at a date that is hereby to be determined. Please note that anything that happens involving the two of you will be reported back to me. Anything serious enough would allow me to have you pulled from UCLA and transported right back to Bachman Correctional, do you understand?”

“Yes Ma'am” they both agreed with a nod.

“Good, you shall be remanded to the custody of UCLA for hospitalization forthwith.”

As the judge banged her gavel, her sentencing passed before hanging up the call; the screen in front of them going black. Ian hung his head before raising it again smiling as he leaned over to Mickey and in a low, sing-song voice, whispered

“You're as CrAzY as I am!”


End file.
